The Cobra's Bite
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Inuyasha is a prince who can't stay out of trouble. Which really ticks off his older bro Sesshy. So what happens when he gets a girl as an early birthday present who's bark, is wose than her bite? Litteraly! What will happen?
1. Cobra's Trance

Bunnyasha: Hello everyone who comes across this story! I have been having people judge my story quickly by this first chapter, so I have been forced to add in this note. Please go on to the second chapter before you give up on this story! I have many reviewers who will join my voice in this. The first chapter is similar, cough exactly alike, I mean to "The Prince of Egypt". Howver I throw you a real curve ball in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Hope you enjoy my story as much as me and others do! Luv ya all!

Chapter one A desert flower, or a desert snake

"Inuyasha? What are you doing? The bored voice of Inuyasha's older half brother could be heard from where he was perched up on a marble statue of a god. Inuyasha glanced up at his brother's foot, which was dangling from where he was perched. His brother was watching him from the corner of his eye through slits. He smirked up at his brother as he began to pull the rope that held his mastermind chaos trick all together.

"Nothin." He replied trying to sound innocent, which really didn't work when he had a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked bored like always turning back to his book. "Might I ask something?"

"I suppose." Inuyasha checked his position and how long the rope would hold.

"Why is the rope you are so casually pulling on connected to a stick that holds the water main together?" Sesshomaru was about to jump off and see what, Inuyasha was up to but was stopped by Inuyasha hand signaling him not to move.

"I would stay up there if I were you." Inuyasha hinted to his brother.

"To the gods." Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes. "Why would that be?" He asked in a firm poisonous voice.

"You'll see." Inuyasha looked down over the peaceful scene of priest's and their pupils walking to the temple. "Checkmate." He breathed. Then he pulled the rope with all his demon strength. He jumped up with his brother just as the stick cracked in two. The stick helped to hold the main water supply in its place so it wouldn't leak. The stick broke and the water came tumbling out, some of the water.

"SHIT!!" Sesshomaru yelled as the water went tumbling down onto the unsuspecting priests. Sesshomaru leaned over to see what damage was caused.

Much to Inuyasha's unliking the priests only got soaked. Inuyasha looked back at the water. Only enough to flood had come out. The rest of the sticks still held in place.

Sesshomaru who was still leaning over just happened to be the face that the priests saw when they looked up to see the culprit. Sesshomaru cringed as he listened to their words.

"Sesshomaru! Oh you're in big trouble now! Get down here! You are so going to be punished!" The two head priest yelled up at him.

Sesshomaru glared back at Inuyasha who was whistling and pointing at the remaining sticks.

"Might as well…" Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru sighed. With his right hand he produced a green light of poison and slashed the whip at the remaining sticks. Inuyasha put a clawed hand to his ear's to hear the yells of the priests as more water came tumbling down onto them.

Sesshomaru's lips slightly turned upward to reveal an evil smirk. _'That'll teach them to not lecture me for hours after my studies.'_

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Inuyasha teased as he jumped down into the now flooded hallway.

Sesshomaru's smirk left as he frowned at Inuyasha. "You know there going to kill us for this." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "I'm the future king, I can't be doing things like this anymore." His tone was serious and so was his face as he jumped gracefully down next to his brother.

"But it was fun." Inuyasha said evilly turning to walk away.

"Yeah, well I'll appreciate it if you don't drag my name into these kind of messes." Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest.

Inuyasha glanced behind him as he heard footsteps or more like running stomps approach them. 'Uh oh' He thought.

"INUYASHA!!!! SESSHOMARU!!!! OH MY GOD!!! LOOK AT THIS- HOW COULD- GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" A loud feminine voice could be heard screaming through the hall. Inuyasha's ears flattened at the ear-piercing scream.

"Last one to the water garden is a filthy HANYOU!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran from the banshee like mother.

Sesshomaru Glared at Inuyasha. 'Unbelievable! He started this mess and now he dare challenges me?' Sesshomaru looked behind him. 'Well I'd rather crush his ego than be stuck with Banshee Mom.'

(Oi)

----

"Why do the gods torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" Lord Inu yelled up to the heavens. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cringed and grimaced at his words.

Sesshomaru stepped up. "Father, hear what I-"

"Be still! The king speaks!" Sesshomaru stepped down with a glare as Inuyasha watched his father's wrath. "I seek to build a kingdom and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down." Inuyasha looked up hopefully at his mother who stood on the right of his father; she turned her head away in shame. He then glared at the two head priests on his father's other side. _'Bastards when I get you alone…'_ His abusive thoughts were interrupted by his father's voice. "Have I taught you nothing?"

Inuyasha looked at his father's face. Tired, old, and sad. Inuyasha started to go through a guilt trip. 'Damnit!'

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, your majesty," the first high priest began. "You're an excellent teacher." The short fat one spoke. They stepped down from the throne's side and walked toward the princes. Inuyasha looked at them with all the hate he could muster.

The skinny tall one now spoke. "Yes it's not your fault your sons learned nothing."

"Well, they did learn blasphemy." The first one teased as he roughly pushed Inuyasha out of the way to exit the room.

"True." The second agreed as the left chuckling. Inuyasha began to feel his blood boil. _'One day I will KILL those sons of a bitches!'_ A low growl emitted from his throat.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Father the fault is mine. I encouraged Sesshomaru, I am responsible." He looked at the ground.

"Hmm...Responsible… And do you know the meaning of that word Sesshomaru?" Lord Inu looked down at his older son. Inuyasha stole a glance at him as well. His chest was heaving and he had a very mad face, in a Sesshomaru sort of way.

"I understand Father-" Sesshomaru began.

"And do you understand the task of what your birth has destined you?" Lord Inu interrupted. "The ancient traditions, when I pass into the next world you will be the New King."

"One flooded temple won't change thousands of years of tradition-"Sesshomaru responded.

"But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Lord Inu yelled at his son. Sesshomaru silenced himself as his breathing became more rapid and his face was fixed in a glare that could kill a person in one glance.

Lady Inu touched her husbands shoulder. He looked at her and she motioned down to his son. Sesshomaru may not have been her son but she loved him as her own. Lord Inu looked down at his furious son again and his angry face softened.

Lord Inu sighed. "You have my leave to go." He raised a hand to signal it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly turned on his heel.

"Father-" Inuyasha started, but a sharp glare from his mother silenced him.

(Oh boy!)

----

"Well that went well." Inuyasha said to his infuriated brother who was probably deciding on whether or not to rip Inuyasha's throat out. "It could have been worse." Inuyasha assured him.

"The weak link in the chain. That's what he called me. Really I can't think of any other way of it being worse."

Inuyasha sighed. "Well you are rather pathetic." Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me

Of bringing down the whole dynasty!"

"Yeah I can see it now, there go the palaces!" He taunted.

"Well you can laugh about it!" Sesshomaru jumped down to Inuyasha who walked over to a table of food.

"Statues cracking and tumbling over, the rivers drying up! Single-handedly you will bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruin!" He picked up the bowl of wine on the table, and then looked over the edge of the railing.

Sesshomaru inspected his brother suspiciously. "Tell me this Inuyasha, why is it that every time you start something, I'm always to blame for it?" Inuyasha was measuring something as though he was going to drop something. Right before he could see what Inuyasha was up to, he pored the wine on to already pissed off high priests.

And once again the saw Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru! Twice in one day! You're in trouble beyond trouble, young man! I think you owe us an apology!" Sesshomaru turned to yell at his brother but when he turned, there Inuyasha was holding another bowl of wine and whistling innocently. Sesshomaru now rolled his eyes.

"I think it's now time for revenge." Inuyasha smirked at his brother. Sesshomaru sighed and took the bowl from him. Not only did he spill the wine he dropped the bowl with a loud thunk onto their heads.

"Hey I figured it out!" Inuyasha said. "You know what your problem is Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He glowered.

"You care too much." He began to walk away.

"And your problem is you don't care at all." Sesshomaru began to walk alongside his brother. He ruffled his hair and then walked in front of him.

Inuyasha began to fix his hair. "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that were late for the banquet for example?" Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Shit!"

----

They raced down the hallway running toward the banquet room. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Sesshomaru seethed. A maid caught up with them as she tried to fix their hair and clothing.

"You were the one too mingled up with your sorrows." Inuyasha used to his defense as he swatted the maid away. "Don't worry, no one will notice." Inuyasha pushed open the doors. A loud cheer and applause met their ears as the entered a fully packed hall. People screamed cheered and clapped. Tables on the sides of the long hall were jam-packed. At the front of the room was one long table for the royal family. Their father and mother already seated and waiting.

Sesshomaru spoke loud enough for only Inuyasha to hear through gritted teeth. "No one will notice?"

"Heh, heh." Inuyasha faked a smile. He was going to be punished for this later.

When they reached the royal table they took their seats, Sesshomaru on the other side of their father and Inuyasha on his mother's side. Inuyasha could tell by his Mother's glare they were in deep shit. The king his father stood to give a speech.

"My people, today is a glorious day! I have thought and decided so hard. For today is the day that my eldest son Sesshomaru will for certain become your future King!" Everyone in the hall cheered and Sesshomaru looked at his father surprised. (Wow! You don't see that happen often) "Also," he continued. "It is one week until my younger son's Twenty first birthday! So me and my wife have gotten him an early present!" He motioned to the priests to bring forward the gift.

Five servants came out with a large bag set upon a huge gold plate. The bag was as big as a person. The priests clapped their hands and all became dark. The fat one spoke first. "Ladies and gentlemen, your majesties." They bowed to the front table. Inuyasha eagerly looked at the present. "We bring to you, from a distant land, full of demons and horrors. A land full of sand, and unbearable heat, The Desert Flower."

With that there was a cloud of red and blue smoke. When the smoke cleared, in the middle of it, where the bag used to be, was a girl. She had raven jet-black hair that shined like obsidian. Pale skin like the moon. Her eyes were closed until she slowly opened them to reveal blue eyes with misty feel to them through long black lashes. She had a wondrous body with many curves, and clothes to show them off, such as a long skirt that had slits on both sides all the way up, and a top like a string bikini. Her lips were a deep shade of red and make up was on her. She was, without a doubt, "Beautiful" He breathed.

Even Sesshomaru got a tinge of jealousy. Inuyasha walked down toward her. She was beautiful, and…scared? He noticed she looked around the room nervously. She was pulled out of that when the skinny priest roughly pulled her out of her spot. It was then that he noticed she had rope binding her hands together. She fell to the floor but quickly got up. Immediately she tried to run but the rope disabled her to do that.

She tried pulling on the rope but was pulled down on the floor again. Inuyasha walked forward. He tried helping her up by putting out her hand, "Here, I'll help you." She looked up at him then she did something he did not expect. She spit in his face.

He wiped away the spit and watched as the priest smacked her across the face. They forced her to stand and be inspected by the prince. "You're fiery. I like that in a woman." He walked around her and inspected her completely. He put a hand out to touch her face. She quickly snapped at his hand trying to bite his finger off. Luckily he removed his hand fast enough.

"Desert flower? More like Desert Cobra!" The hall rang with laughter. "You are mine now. You will no longer act like you are out in the wild." He told the girl. She just looked him over in disgust.

"I belong to no one!" She yelled at him. "Especially a pampered palace BRATT!"

Inuyasha smacked her across the face. "You will show me respect!"

"Make me!" She barked back.

Inuyasha was taken aback. 'Fiery, too fiery. I'll show her a lesson' He grabbed the rope from the priest. "You want freedom? Try to run away." She pulled on the rope with all her strength taking his declaration seriously. He also pulled, until he let go and sent her tumbling backwards. Once again the hall roared with laughter, even Sesshomaru joined in.

"Take her to my chambers. I'll tame her there." He smirked back at the girl, but she returned his look with disgust and hatred. He frowned. He hadn't meant to upset her, just teach her a lesson.

As the dinner continued, deep down he felt bad for what he had done.


	2. Caged Like A Bird

Bunnyasha: Heh, heh...Some of you-, wait no, a lot of you have noticed that I took the whole first chapter from...The Prince O Egypt. Well I admit it! The whole first chapter is supposed to sound like the Prince 'o Nile. BUT (And as you can see this is a very big 'but') It completely changes pace! I swear! I hate to refer to god in my stories, because I am not belonging to any religion right now. So PLEASE don't judge me on the first chapter! And Inuyasha does NOT turn out to be a savior for slaves or nothing. He ain't Moses! (Oh yeah I bet you all know who Kagome is too?)  
  
Inuyasha: Well that's a relief!  
  
Bunnyasha: Oh hi Inuyasha. Thanx for blessing us with your unwanted presence.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! What did I do?  
  
Bunnyasha: *glances over at Kikyo* I don't know, you tell ME. Well anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Prince 'o Egypt!  
  
Inuyasha: Well that's another relief!  
  
Bunnyasha: *pulls out huge hammer* Please read and review! (I will answer reviews at end of chapter)  
  
~Chapter two~*~Caged Like a Bird~  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hall leading to his chambers. 'Why am I feeling guilty? She's the one who insulted my family' He came to his door and just stood outside of it. 'What was with that look anyway? I will not let a woman make me go through any sort of guilt trip! Ha!'  
  
He placed his hand on the handle, but didn't pull the door open. 'What the...? Fine I'll go through the window! No handles...' he walked the other direction to a window. With his mind made up he jumped out the window. His hair flew around him as he felt the relaxing wind across his face. His tiny hairs picking up all the sensation that no human could sense. The feeling relaxed him, slightly.  
  
When he landed he walked to where his window was, at five stories high. A high jump, even for a Hanyou such as himself, but he had learned to master it as a child from continually sneaking out to hunt minor demons.  
  
He stood there for a while letting the night surround him like a glove, just staring at the warm light emitting from his room. He gulped, and then jumped with all his strength to his window.  
  
He landed, without a sound, on the sill of his oversized window. The window was of course open (he's not superman guys) and the fabric of his curtain rustled with the breeze. The girl had not noticed his 'entrance' if you could call it that. She was laying on his four post bed her back turned to him. But she wasn't just lying on the bed; she wriggled around now with her bondages behind her instead in front. Her obsidian hair draped along the bed with the glow from the fire.  
  
She struggled even more to squeeze her hand through the tight bonds. A smirk played across Inuyasha's face. He jumped down from his sill and quietly walked up to his bed. He casually leaned against one of the posts.  
  
"Need some help?" He pretended to inspect his claws as he heard the girl's surprised gasp. She quickly turned to look at him. When the girl recognized him the same glare of hate he had seen earlier appeared on her features. Her chest heaved in pure anger as she tried to kill him with a single look (The girl isn't related to Sesshy either). He studied the fresh slap mark that grazed the girls face. Her hair was now messy from struggling on the bed and her clothes were much wrinkled.  
  
They just stared at each other. Her with hate, and him with amusement." You got a name?" She answered him with silence. He let out a long agonized sigh. "If you don't have a damn name then all call you whatever I damn want. Kiki? Gugu? Teresa? My ex-girlfriend?" The girl stared at him horrified now.  
  
"...Ka..." She began, her gaze was on the bed as though asking it to strangle her for what she was about to say. "...Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome..." He let the name sink in, as the name went across his tongue. He looked at the girl who was obviously depressed about revealing her name. "Weird name." Kagome shot her head up to glare at him.  
  
"What use would you have with my name?" Poison went through her voice. Inuyasha swore he could hear the rattle of a snake in her tone.  
  
"Listen, Kagome is it? I know what you want..." He pointed at Kagome's bondages. "And I can give you that for a price." He folded his arms across his chest he had a look of 'I'm here for business.' "So...What do you say?"  
  
Kagome's silence proved that she was willing to hear more. Inuyasha took that chance and crawled toward where she was on his bed. He lifted a hand and touched her soft cheek. 'Feels like silk...' He marveled. He slowly leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her deep red lips. He could tell from the way she stiffened that she was shocked, and he expected that. But not her to return the kiss.  
  
He slowly realized his mistake as he felt her sharp canines dig into his lips. With a cry of pain he withdrew and wiped the blood from his new wound. He cursed and hissed under his breath. "Bitch!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Go to HELL!" She screamed back.  
  
Inuyasha flung the door open. "Guards!" His voice carried down the hall. Shortly after two men dressed in armor appeared at his door. They bowed on the floor. "Take the Lady Kagome somewhere comfortable. I want her out of my sight!"  
  
The guards exchanged looks. "Where would that be my lord?"  
  
He turned to kagome who still had his blood trickling down her cheek. "Your quarters, in a well secured cell!" With that the two guards grabbed the helpless girl and carried her off. Inuyasha slammed the door closed and turned on his heel. He paced around the room, and brought his fingers up to his lips. "Bitch."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was flung into a cell, onto the cold stone floor. She heard the metallic click of the key turning. She got up and glared at the two guards. She moved up to the metal bars and counted the men. Forty at the least. She sighed and hit her head on the bar. 'Guess no escaping tonight.' She turned around to inspect her "room". Stone floor as she had already discovered, a riped up futon (with a rat crawling out), a light cloth that she guesed was supposed to be a blanket, and a basin of water.  
  
She moved over to the basin and looked down at her reflection. Her ropes had been cut and quickly rubbed her wrists in the water to ease the pain. She took one look at her lips and quickly rubbed the lipstick off with disgust. She noticed the eye shadow and various other sorts of makeup, had to go. She vigorously wiped and scrubbed her face to leave no mark of what used to be there.  
  
Grabbing the thin piece of cloth (or blanket) she dried her face on it. She had no shoes so her feet were icy cold. To keep them relatively alive she rubbed the frozen feet until the peach color appeared again.  
  
A plate of food was scuffled in and set at the father end away from her. Inspecting the food, her stomach began to growl. The last time she had eaten was...three days ago. But before chowing down she came up with possibilities in her head. Had they poisoned it? Was there a sleeping potion in it? Letting her hunger get the best of her she ate the food like a starved animal. Stuffing her mouth and chewing fast.  
  
She continued to eat until she heard a metallic jingle behind her. (Notice how everything's metal?) She turned to see a guard watching her. He was leaning against the bars and in his right hand were the keys to freedom. He jingled them again, in a taunting sort of way. She stood and walked toward the man. He held the keys outward to her. Was he trying to help? Was he going to let her escape? She reached out to receive the keys but at the last moment he pulled them away. 'Oh I get it. Let's play tease the animal in the cage.' She looked longingly at the keys. "You want these?" He asked her as though she didn't understand his language. She slowly nodded her head. He held the keys out again. "Come get them."  
  
Slowly she walked closer to the man. She worriedly glanced around. Every man's eyes were on her now. She stood before the man close enough to touch; she held her hand out once again to receive the keys. "Not so fast. You have to work for them." He reached his free hand in and placed on her back. He moved her closer to him so they were touching with the exception of bars in the way. His breath was felt on her neck as he leaned down and tenderly kissed her crook.  
  
Immediately she felt a flare of anger shoot through her body. She no longer the idea of retrieving the keys in her head. She dove her hand down and grabbed his family jewels with all her strength, until a gruesome sound was heard. The man howled in pain as he crumbled to the floor. She backed away from the bars as another man opened her cell door.  
  
Three men actually. They walked in and immediately one smacked her across the face. She crumpled to the floor from the extremity of the blow. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach as one of the other guards delivered a swift kick to her exposed stomach. Another grabbed her hair and flung her deeper into the cell. The men circled around her limp form. Two grabbed her arms and the last one grabbed her breast. Not able to fight off two strong men at once she had no choice but to be roughly held. They brought her to the floor as the remaining pulled out a knife.  
  
"That's no way to treat a lady." A voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see a young man. He had black hair fastened in a small ponytail behind his head. He had a tray of antibiotics and food. He slowly walked over to the cell and entered. "How shameful that our men would try such horrible deeds to a beautiful young lady!" He stalked over to the men and set down the tray. He grabbed the one on Kagome from the front of the shirt. "Leave her alone, before I report you." He threatened. All three quickly left the cell and muttered some remark under their breath.  
  
He turned to Kagome who flinched as though she was to be hit again. The man kneeled before her and grabbed her hands. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He retrieved his tray and set about cleaning her new bruises. She winced from the sting of the disinfectant. "My name is Miroku by the way. What's yours?" He kindly asked. She turned her head away from him, last time a guy had kissed her when she revealed her name.  
  
"Not much of a talker, huh?" He tried to get her to look at him. "Don't worry, I'll send a maid down her to watch after you." He leaned closer to her ear to whisper. "Trust me. She's got one hell of a punch!" He rubbed his cheek as though remembering something. "Well anyway, I put a disinfectant that will heal your bruises completely before morning. Good night milady."  
  
All the guards turned at the loud sound of a slap emitting from the cell. They saw an angry girl and a perverted man with a bright red slap mark on his face. "I'll be going then." Miroku said cheerfully. He walked out and closed the cell door behind him.  
  
Kagome turned her back to the guards and grabbed her knees to her chin. She hated this. Every single piece. The prince, the guards, the perverted man, this cage. She felt like a bird. Tied up, bound and caged. She grabbed the cloth and rapped it around her shoulders. She tried to imagine the moon shining down on her. Slowly she drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
Bunnyasha: So what did you all think? Nothin like the Prince 'o Egypt now, Right? Please R+R! I will even accept flares! I don't really care, but it is one of my first of many!  
  
Inuyasha: Can't.... what's goin on.... Oww...Head...hurts...  
  
Bunnyasha: Sorry I just had to cave yer head in. Well her are the review responses. (I promise to try and update ASAP IF you give me a few reviews!)  
  
Dragon Pearl1: Hear ya go. One new chap. Inu-chan definitely doesn't get guilty that often, or does he....^_^  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69: Really? Entrancing? Heh, Heh, stop yer makin me blush! Thanx, though. I didn't think it was entrancing.*blush* ^_^  
  
NefCanuck: Well I really could go anywhere with this! But...I've decided to stick with whatever comes to my head. I better not get a concussion any time soon! ^_^  
  
Niomi: You figured me out, huh? Well really it was supposed to sound like Prince 'o Egypt so you think you know where I'm goin with this. But I really surprised you, right? Does this make any sense? -  
  
animelover08831: I know you know I got it from the Prince 'o Egypt! But Thanx for the comment. ^_-  
  
Akutenchi: Thanx for the comments! La. La love YOU lots!! ^_^  
  
Liksha: Thanx! Here's the next chap! Did you like?  
  
Ichigoskitten: Thank you! You are very very very very very very very nice!  
  
aphrodite24goddess: I know, I know! It was intentional and I semi dedicate that chap to the creators of the Prince 'o Egypt. But the bro's DO end up hating each other like normally Inu and Sesh do. Happy I hope. ~*~ ^_- 


	3. A Haunting dream

Bunnyasha: Hello everybody! Sorry it took solo long. If you had read my profile you would have seen that I was away in Washington D.C. (did y'all think I was dead?) Well here's the next chap-  
  
Inuyasha: Where were you???!!!  
  
Bunnyasaha:Oi! Speak of the devil... I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. I also don't own The Prince Of Egypt.  
  
Inuyasha: Damn straight you don't!  
  
Bunnyasha: Grrrrrrrrr! I'm going to replace you if ya don't SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Bite me! Anyway you can't do that, you NEED me. OWWWW!!! STOP BITING MY LEG!!! I WASN'T SERIOUS!!!!  
  
Bunnyasha: wipes away blood from lips Please read...Now time for the arm...  
  
Chapter 3A Haunting Dream  
  
Kagome walked around in a beautiful pasture. She picked a fragile flower from its stem. She began to lie down as she twirled the flower in her hands.  
  
"...me! Kagome! Are you there? Where are you?" She heard the gentle voice of her brother call out at a distance from where she lay. She sat up to turn to his voice. She smiled as the younger sibling spotted her.  
  
"Souta! Over here!" She giggled as the boy raced over to her and stumbled on his way.  
  
"I..." He panted between breaths, "was...looking for you." He slumped down next to her as she watched him with amusement.  
  
"You have found me. What do you need?" She smiled at her brother as a light blush went across his face.He began to speak but Kagome couldn't hear his words. His lips and mouth moved but she could hear nothing. The sky and her surroundings turned black as her brother disappeared. Darkness was around her and swallowing the light.  
  
She was now running, trying to catch up. Her brother ran before her, but with every step she took she was two steps farther away. "Souta!" She screamed stretching her arm out. "Souta! Come back! Don't go that way!" tears left her eyes as she struggled to reach him. "Souta! Come back to me!" She continued to run although her legs were tired and could no longer move. Her brother stopped and turned around. His bangs shadowed his eyes.  
  
"Come back to us." He whispered.  
  
"I am back!" She screamed but he made no notion he heard her as he turned and began to run again. "Souta! Don't leave me! Come back!" The darkness swallowed him as she tried to force herself to run. She kept crying letting the tears flow down her face and into the darkness.  
  
The darkness changed into a thousand hands as they reached for her. They grabbed her weak ankles and slowly pulled her down. "No! Let me go! Don't touch me! Let me go! Souta!" She tried to stretch out her restrained hand. She was covered in the hands as they grabbed her limbs. Trying to grab anything they could. Her head was now covered in the hands as they grabbed her face. She was being submerged into the icy cold darkness. Her body ached. She just wanted to disappear. But the image of her brother helped her to breath.  
  
"Let me go!" She heard a KLINK, KLINK. The hands released her as she feel to the dark cold floor. She gasped for the breath the hands had taken. Her lungs stung with every intake of breath. She gazed at her hands that were heavy with chains. "No." she whispered into the ever-going darkness. "No." Tears fell to the black floor.  
  
"Are you sad?" A cold voice echoed. She looked up to have her eyes meet dark blue cold ones. A shiver ran up her spine as she kept the gaze. The figure had to be a man but he towered over her inviting the darkness into him. He moved an arm to reveal a boy clinging to his side.  
  
"Souta!" She yelled happily. She reached out but her chains became heavier and pulled her down.  
  
"Come back to us." He whispered once again. "Come back."  
  
Kagome awoke with a choked gasp. 'Souta' she noticed tears were running down her cheek and quickly wiped them away. Where was she? Her brain clicked as she remembered the previous night. Her head sagged, as he felt more and more grieved. She lifted her head and shook away her depression. She'd be damned if she'd show these bastards her emotions.  
  
Her thoughts ran to the prince. She was going to get revenge, but the person who was going to pay the most was him. That bastard was going to pay. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the metal cell door opening. She turned and saw a woman's figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, your awake!" The woman quickly ran into the cell. "How are you? Are you okay? Miroku told me everything last night. When I came to check on you, you had already fallen asleep." Kagome looked up at the girl, thoroughly confused. These were her enemies. Not her friends. Why did they care? The woman had noticed Kagome's confused look. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Sango. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sango stretched out a hand to shake, but Kagome moved away as though Sango was contaminated. "I won't bite." Sango chuckled.  
  
"I will." Kagome seethed out. Sango looked taken aback for a moment but quickly began to laugh her head off. 'What's so funny!' Kagome thought. 'I was serious!' Kagome snorted as she turned away. Sango was brought out of happy land at this gesture.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But we can't have ANY barriers between us okay?" The strange woman (Kagome's going to start calling her that) was smiling. "Inuyasha appointed me as your guardian, and maid." She explained. "I am going to have so much fun dressing you up! And if any of these BASTARDS," She growled at the guards. "Touches you again, I personally will "talk" with them." All the men winced.  
  
Kagome turned to the strange woman, with a glower. "Who's Inuyasha?" She more demanded than asked.  
  
Everyone began to laugh. Kagome growled to silence them but no one stopped or heard her. Sango held her sides as she continued to laugh. She tried to gasp between breaths and tears. "He's...I'm sorry..." She wiped away the tears in her eyes. "He's the royal prince. You had a meeting with him last night." Sango tried her best not to start laughing again.  
  
Kagome harrumphed, and then turned her back. "Touch me, or even think about dressing me up like a doll, and I'll strangle you." Kagome threatened over her shoulder.  
  
Sango paused then smiled again. "You are so cute! I'll have to show you to Mina and Lady Inu!" Kagome did an anime style fall over. She quickly turned on her heal and shouted in Sango's face: "WHAAAT!!!! I AM NOT A DOLL OR A TOY YOU CAN DRESS UP WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE!!!!" Her shoulders and chest heaved in anger. 'Was this girl dense, or what?' Sango began to hum a tune as though she hadn't heard.  
  
"I'll get you some breakfast, okay?" Sango glanced around the cell. "AND I'll talk to Inuyasha about finding you a more suitable room." She gave Kagome a peace sign as she closed and locked the door. She continued to hum even as she left.  
  
'Great,' Kagome thought. 'I'm stuck with a nut case.'  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!" Inuyasha yelled down at Sango. "I will NOT have that animal-no that thing loose! It can clearly come into my chambers and kill me during the middle of the night! Who's going to be prince then?"  
  
Sesshomaru grunted "If only." He received a sharp glare from Inuyasha.  
  
Sango sighed angrily. "She is not an "It", she is a she! Besides, did you hear about how SHE was attacked last night?" Sango argued with the hotheaded pup.  
  
"IT was attacked?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. SHE was attacked." Sango nodded.  
  
"Good! I'm sure IT can take care of ITSELF, or if worse comes to worse bite IT'S attackers lips off!" Sesshomaru chuckled from where he sat watching the battle. Last night he had heard Inuyasha's yells and curses, also the female's hexes. Inuyasha had done something that involved the two touching, because now Inuyasha had the small but distinct scent of Lavender. Inuyasha of course never could smell that good.  
  
Sango was getting annoyed each time he called the girl 'It'. "She can not bite everyone of the guards lips off. And don't punish HER just because you are mad that she refused your sex! I would too! And," Inuyasha had flares and smoke emitting from him. "SHE'S been through a lot! First you kidnap HER, then you give HER as a present as though SHE is an item, then you force yourself on HER!" She fused with as much fire as Inuyasha did.  
  
Sesshomaru watched like it was a tennis match. "She has a point you know, Inuyasha." He never really interacted like this, but now that he was the true heir to the throne he would inject his Kingly opinion whenever he damn well pleased.  
  
"I never thought of it that way." Inuyasha said calmly. "Why don't I do IT a favor and put IT out of IT'S misery." Sango rolled her eyes; she knew he was going for a sarcastic approach.  
  
"He's got a point there." Sesshomaru yawned as he turned back to his book.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha turned on Sesshomaru. "OH, SHUT UP!!!" They said in unison.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Nothing." Sango quickly apologized. She knew her boundaries as a friend to the family.  
  
"Go screw yourself Sesshomaru, if you have nothing better to do." Inuyasha fumed.  
  
Sango sighed as she witnessed Sesshomaru beat the other brother to a pulp. "We can't just 'put HER out of HER misery' Inuyasha." Sango raised a finger to her temple.  
  
"Put who out of their misery?" A feminine voice asked. Sango turned and bowed instantly.  
  
"Milady, me and your royal son were just talking things out." Sango kept her head down as she humbly spoke. Sesshomaru was still whipping Inuyasha's ass (literally).  
  
"Sango, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to bow for me?" Lady Inu sighed irritably as Sango poked her head up. She now turned to her son and Stepson who, despite her presence, were still whipping (Sesshomaru) and shouting insults (Inuyasha) to each other. "Hem, hem." She sweetly cleared her throat. The boy's did not hear. "HEM, HEM." She was a little louder. When neither paid any attention her patience snapped. "BOYS!!!" She erupted. Immediately they stopped and turned in her direction.  
  
Inuyasha spoke first. "Yes mother?" He asked in a sweet annoyed voice.  
  
"What were you discussing with Lady Sango?" She now asked sweetly trying to ignore her son's attitude.  
  
"Milady, please. I am nothing more than a humble servant." Sango spoke before Inuyasha could reply.  
  
"We were discussing, about a squirrel we found out in the forest. It's injured" Inuyasha Lied. Sango made a loud shocked gasp, but was silenced by a glare from Inuyasha. "We are not sure if it will survive...and it's in terrible pain...we don't want it to suffer, but we don't want to kill it." Sango tutted as Lady Inu's eye's brimmed with tears.  
  
"Bring it to me at once! She sobbed. "It probably needs a mother's touch to heal it." She sniffled as she held out her hands.  
  
"Right away mother. But I left it somewhere safe so the dogs don't get it. Why don't you wait up in your room and I'll bring it to you." He lied once again.  
  
Lady Inu stopped her crying. "What dogs?"  
  
Inuyasha hadn't expected her to question him. "The umm... hunting dogs. Yeah, the hunting dogs."  
  
"But Inuyasha, they get locked up." She said confused.  
  
"Ummm...well some of them are loose cause the dog boy forgot to lock the gate." Sesshomaru huffed at Inuyasha's obvious lie.  
  
"Dog boy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Some filthy hunting dogs are loose?"  
  
"Hey! I mean, yep."  
  
"I guess I'll wait in my room." Lady Inu glanced around he room as though some dogs were about to jump out any moment, and slobber all over her newly made dress. She quickly turned on heel to leave for her chambers.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango hissed. "How dare you lie to milady like that?"  
  
"Sooo," Sesshomaru began. "How are you going to get an injured squirrel?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Go get a squirrel from the forest and beat it up a little."  
  
"NO WAY! I am NOT going to harm anything! You got yourself in this mess you get yourself out!" She roared.  
  
"It's an order! For talking back to me, AND for thinking I'd let IT walk around my pala-" Sesshomaru coughed. "HIS (happy now?) Palace." He jerked a thumb at Sesshomaru.  
  
"No way! I still have to beat up Miroku, and bring HER, your prisoner, food!" She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE! DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE?" He fumed more as she flipped him off. "YOUR IN TROUBLE NOW!" He cringed at the thought of sounding like one of the high priests.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Sesshomaru yawned as he inspected his nails.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go to the forest and beat up a squirrel. BUT first I'm going to have to speak with the High priests."  
  
"The high priests? Why?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask them."  
  
(OI)  
  
"HIYAH!!!!" Kagome flung herself against the bars once again, but much to her disappointment the bars never even bugged. She began to growl like an angry cat. 'Damnit...stupid bars...I am going to kill the inventor of bars when I get out of here!' She rubbed her bruised arm and hissed at the bars one last time. She glanced down at herself. Her exotic clothes were now dirty and slightly ripped. She cursed under her breathe at how revealing the clothes were. Her feet were back to being numb and cold.  
  
All of the guards had left for a certain drill, so she was free to try and escape. When the guards were still here they'd hit her every time she tried to escape. She never touched the food that the nut case had brought. But the woman was too trusting, because she had left a small knife for cutting the bread. It was slightly dull but could still inflict pain. Kagome had tried picking the lock but had failed miserably. She had the knife in her right hand and held onto it like it was a lifeline.  
  
She glanced at the bars. She walked up to them and measured them with her hands. They were big enough for her head and waist to get through, but she was probably going to have trouble with her breasts. She frowned down at them. Curse her creator for making her female. She'd try to get through anyway. 'I'm coming Souta!'  
  
She lay on the floor and squeezed her head through. It worked. She placed one arm through. Success. The other arm along with the knife. Still okay. She began to pull herself through with her arms. She got to the neck, now the breasts she squeezed through with a small struggle, Her waist came next but she had turned her body slightly. She tried to pull again, but cursed when she felt a sharp pain at her hips. She glanced down.  
  
The bars were holding the two bones there. She tried to turn her body but gave a cry, when she felt pain shoot through her body. "Shit!" She would have to try something else. She tried to push herself back through the bars but more pain shot through her.  
  
"SHIT!!" She screamed. "Damnit!" She was stuck, and annoyed beyond annoyed. She had no other option but to call for help and be beaten to a pulp.  
  
"HELLO? ANY ONE THERE?" She yelled out to the door across from her. "HELLO? I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE! HEEELLOOOO!!" No answer. "COME ON! I THOUGHT THERE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GUARDS EVERTWHERE! SHIT GUYS! I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN!" NO answer came again. Kagome was going to get out no mater what. She didn't care if she had to cut off her leg; she was determined to GET OUT. But first she'd have to figure out how.  
  
Bunnyasha: Hi everyone! What do ya think? Sorry this chap is soooooo short. I'm really sending curve balls here aren't I? About the last part, I just couldn't resist! She's trying to escape and she yells out to the guards! Nice huh? Oh yeah! If you all check out my profile and tell me which story you want me to post first I'll update sooner and post the story!  
  
Inuyasha: Owww...Omigod! Where's my arm!!!!  
  
Bunnyasha: Behind your back, Baka.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, okay. Wait why the hell is it behind my back!  
  
Bunnyasha: Because I put it there.  
  
Inuyasha: How!!!  
  
Bunnyasha: I knocked you out then tied it behind your back. Big deal.  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrrr! I am so going to kill you. (Tries to get up with tied arms)  
  
Bunnyasha: (pushes him down with foot) I don't think so. Okay here are the review responses!  
  
Inuyasha: You Bitch!  
  
Bunnyasha: What was that?  
  
Inuyasha: Ahhhhhh! Help me for real!  
  
Akutenchi: The best you've read. Gosh, your making me blush. It's not that good. Blush Keeps ya hooked? Well here's the next hooking chapter! Blush  
  
silverpuppy99: Here's the next chap! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
NefCanuck: Yeah you're right. He will need a personality transplant! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Bearmoon: I don't like giving any of my main characters any breaks. I mean that way. And I was in a rush when I was typing that chap.  
  
Seikkyokuka: cuddles with Inu plushie Sorry it took so long. I was on a trip with my dad in Washington D.C. Thanx for the review!  
  
Dragon Pearl1: I know! Guards are sooo stupid. In my stories they are. You were correct! Sango! My little sis is mad I called her a Nut Case in this chap... Thanx for reviewing!  
  
aphrodite24goddess: Don't worry, I'm evil too. Bwhahahah! Luckily Inu's lip healed over night, soo...I'm not in that much trouble. Thanx!  
  
Ex-Angel18: You better hold up your side of the bargain. Do ya still like it? Hope ya do! 


	4. Escape?

Cobra's Bite chapter 4Escape?   
  
Bunnyasha: Hi all of you. I've got some sad news to tell you all. My pet cat has recently passed away. She had a virus called VIP that appears in very few young cats. There was nothing more to do. We either could let her suffer or...let her go. I loved her so much that I helped her go peacefully. She was purring when I held her as she died. I cried for two days and I still am not eating well. I try to be happy and let her soul pass on but deep down I still am agonizing over it. So this chapter is dedicated to her. Thank you all for understanding.  
  
'Where was the exit? Where was that damn exit?' Kagome rounded the corner to only come to a longer hall full of pictures. She cursed yet again for the twentieth time. If she was a dog, a low growling sound would have been heard. 'What the HELL were these people thinking? They practically sealed themselves into this godforsaken maze! Oh well, one more hall won't kill you...' She paced down the cold marble floor glancing at the pictures. She mostly saw portraits of old probably diseased men. This place was not comfortable. She felt eyes leering at her and she suspected it was grandpa hanging on the wall.  
  
One picture though caught her eye. She first noticed it leaving the hall of dead people, but something about it made her heart leap. Besides that it was a woman, something made her head hurt. Who was that? The picture looked pretty ordinary to her. No mystic powers or possession of a demon or wandering soul. She finally decided to move on with her quest.  
  
Now she found herself in another hallway, but at the end was a door. 'Oh well, might as well check it out...' She hesitantly walked toward the door pacing herself and glancing around. Any second she expected to see a guard pop out and yell, "Found you!" But she figured they were probably lost as well.  
  
She finally reached the door but noticed how much bigger it really was. She darted a look behind her just to make sure. Coast was clear. She turned back to the door and then pushed. It didn't budge. So she pushed again with more strength. Still no progress. Now irritated she pushed with all her strength. When it became obvious it wouldn't move she turned to walk away. To her surprise, the door opened exactly when she took her first step. 'Damn door!'  
  
She quickly opened the door and was deeply intoxicated with strong incense. The whole room was full of it. She brought a hand to her mouth as she coughed up a lung. She inspected the place. Exotic was all she picked up. Beautiful carpets with entrancing designs littered the floor. Plants grew as though in a forest. A heat wave was especially in the room. For the first time she was glad she had light clothing on.  
  
"Hel-" Not a smart move she thought. She shrugged then turned around.  
  
"Please come in." She heard an elderly voice from the back. Kagome should have been running, she should have turned and left, but for some weird reason she followed the voice as her feet magically walked her to the back of the room. She saw a doorframe with a veil that looked like water. Without hesitating she walked over and pulled it away for her entrance. A shiver ran down her spine as she held the veil with her hand. She quickly released it hating the feeling instantly. She kept staring at the veil trying to figure out what it really was.  
  
"Please sit down." She was startled by the same voice popping up behind her. She spun around and saw no one standing. So she looked down. On the carpet littered floor was a circle of big red pillows. In the center a tea pot and two glasses already served. She saw on the opposite end of the pillows and ancient, short, and kind faced granny. Well sort of. The woman was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, all twenty or so layers.  
  
"I've been expecting you for some time now." The small lady said. "Please sit." She motioned to the pillow opposite her. Kagome stood there with the small knife still in her hand just staring in disbelief at the old woman. The woman noticing she hadn't sat looked up at Kagome. "If you wish to stand, then by all means child stand up. But I can't do a proper reading while you stand and I made some lovely tea."  
  
Kagome flopped down on a pillow. 'Dear gods of above, what am I doing?' The old woman handed Kagome a cup of steaming tea. She took it but placed it down before her.  
  
"You really should drink. You haven't eaten since yesterday, I believe." Kagome stared at the woman with a shocked face.  
  
"How did you know that?" She stared at the small granny as she chuckled.  
  
"I know quite a lot child. That is why you have come to me." The woman sipped her tea as Kagome continued to stare at her.  
  
(who will win the staring contest?)  
  
"I see...So you are asking us this favor in return for what, might I ask?" The skinny priest asked Inuyasha with curiosity and suspicion.  
  
"I..." Inuyasha opened his mouth. "Listen I'll promise to..." It was hard to say what he was about to say. "I'll...promisenottogetintrouble!" He said blending everything together.  
  
"What was that?" Asked the fat priest.  
  
Damn...He wasn't going to get out of this easily. "I promise not to get in any more trouble." He gritted his teeth after.  
  
"Hm? What was that? I still couldn't hear you. Say it louder." They teased.  
  
'These sons of bitches were enjoying this, weren't they? I pay your salary you fuckers!' "Fine!" He raised his voice. "I promise to stay out of trouble; in return you do me this small favor." He watched with the most rage as the two high fived each other.  
  
"Now this we can work with!" They quickly began to buzz around the room gathering the supplies for their "Favor".  
  
"Remember your promise, young prince." The fat one sang. 'Yeah right, suckers!'  
  
(Bad boy Inuyasha)  
  
"Please calm down. Give me your hand, dear." The elderly woman tried to get Kagome to sit again.  
  
"This is a bunch of bullshit!" Kagome hurriedly tried to get up from her pillow.  
  
"You were taken away from your home! You wish to return, am I right?" Kagome found herself once again sink into her soft pillow. She reluctantly stuck her hand out under a spell. 'Damnit! How did she keep doing that?' She felt the wrinkled fingers course around her hand and form a design. Kagome closed her eyes and eased into the touch.  
  
"Ah, you grew up in a wonderful house hold. A mother, grandfather, and one brother. Your father died at the hands of a demon, and your mother has never remarried. Ooh, there was a man in your life! A strong leader, but sadly he is not the one for you. What's that? I see...you left on a task set for you by the elder of your village...snow? How did we skip so far ahead...?"  
  
Kagome saw herself lying in the snow as though she could see what the woman could. She felt a shadow over her and lifted her head up. She saw red eyes bore into her. She heard the woman gasp and slap Kagome's hand away. She opened her eyes to stare at the woman who looked horrified. Slowly the woman calmed down and stared back at Kagome.  
  
"You...have met him...haven't you?" Kagome stared at her with confusion. "I saw you trying to escape from here too..." Kagome looked hopefully at the old granny. "You will fail..." Kagome stood up.  
  
"Stop talking shit grandma. I've wasted too much time her with your rambling. I will succeed! I will not fail to break out of this hell hole!" She turned to leave but the hands of the elderly grabbed her arm and turned her. They stared into each others eyes.  
  
"A boy...he's dead..." She finally said.  
  
"What crap is that supposed to mean?" Kagome yanked her hand away and ran from the room. The woman sat there staring after Kagome.  
  
"My poor child." The wise woman scooped up her tea cup and sniffed the herbal remedy. "You will figure it out soon enough." She sipped her drink and then set it back on the floor. She looked at the door where the Kagome had disappeared through with sad eyes. "Although I hope it does not break your soul to know...like it had before."  
  
(Mysterious, ne?)  
  
Kagome ran down another hallway, but knew she was pretty lost. She thought back to the strange woman. What had that psycho path meant? Was she really crazy? Or could she possibly be a physic? She shook off her thoughts as she turned a corner. But a small detour was probably needed.  
  
They just stared at each other in disbelief. Kagome tried to look behind this mirror, but it turned out there was no mirror. She looked down her perfect copy, and noticed the expensive clothing. She examined the girl's hair which was a little longer then hers was but much more clean and kept together. Kagome looked up to the face. There were some physical differences too she discovered observing more closely. The eyes were way too mellow to be hers. She noticed the faint look of some make-up on the almost look alike's face. She also noticed the expression which was starring at her. The same as Kagome's confused, shocked, and observing.  
  
Finally her look alike talk. "What sort of demon are you and why have you stolen my face?" Kagome was immediately offended.  
  
"Your face? This is my face! Not yours! We don't look anything alike!" She looked down at herself. 'Maybe some similarities...' Kagome looked back up at the look alike and saw she was frowning heavily at her. "Also I am no demon!"  
  
"I will allow you leave without scorn, if you leave now." The look alike hit a Kagome's nerve. Kagome was going to give this mirror her scorn. The girls just stared at each other neither budging. "Do you dare try my patience?" The snotty image asked.  
  
"Maybe I do. You should find out." Kagome lifted her hand with the knife and positioned herself for fighting. "You want to spar with me? That is if you know how."  
  
"I guess I really have no choice in the matter, do I?" The girls glared each other down.  
  
"You're smarter than you look. First things first. Your name...what is it?" Kagome asked still ready to fight.  
  
"Kikyo. Yours?" Kikyo kept her intensifying glare on Kagome who chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe you gave me your name! Why not tell me where you live?" She continued to giggle. "But, seeing you did the honorable thing I too will reveal my name. Kagome, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Kagome...? Hmph! Trust me, I won't forget such a weird name!" Now sparks were really flying. "Seeing I have no weapon, which I won't need, will you allow me to retrieve one from that antique armor?" Kagome watched to where Kikyo had pointed. A small sword leaning against the antique.  
  
"Sure, it won't be too hard fighting you with a butter knife." Kikyo elegantly walked over and snatched up the sword.  
  
"You sure you can handle me with this big sword?" Kikyo teased.  
  
"Yes, but the real question is, are you sure you can handle me?" Kagome gave in return. Slowly she would let this Kikyo know her mistake. And Kikyo would quickly realize it.  
  
(Umm... calm down ladies...)  
  
"My prince just how far do you want this to spread out to?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes from where he was slumped in a comfortable chair. He turned his head in a don't bother me fashion before answering.  
  
"Every room in the palace, but it ends right at the door." He turned back to tossing the golden ball in his hand.  
  
The two priests glanced at each other. Before shaking their heads. "Inuyasha she is not an animal. Please try to think of human beings as human beings. Not pets." The two went back to their chanting and purification.  
  
"Just shut up and do your job!" Obviously they had hit a nerve. Becoming bored with the job the priests had given him; stay out of the way, he got up and stood over the two. They both had their hands together in prayer, both hovered over an object. Inuyasha squeezed a little forward to watch.  
  
Between the two priests was a necklace. More like a choker really, with a thick black band. A large jewel was in the center, bearing his family's crest; A large dog demon with a random demon in its jaws. His eyes traced the design. The large demon was his father. It resembled the crushing of his enemies. In truth his father was exceptionally old. At least a few centuries. The priests began to chant something different and the necklace began to glow a bright purple. Slowly the necklace rose into the air. He watched in aw as it hovered for a while before it darted out through the closed door in the blink of an eye.  
  
He looked back down at the priests who already had two more objects out and were chanting once again. "What- what just happened-"  
  
"You should probably head toward the main entrance, young prince." The priests interrupted.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged before complying. Wired was the word. Everything he had just witnessed was beyond weird. He shut the door before turning down the hall. He wandered what the two other objects were for...  
  
(Trust me guys, you are all going to feel bad for Kagome...)  
  
Kikyo tried once again to slash at Kagome but again the agile girl dogged with great speed. Kikyo couldn't see where this much speed came from this small and insignificant girl. Since the beginning of the fight Kikyo had felt as though Kagome was playing with her or more like she wouldn't reveal her true powers. She felt something inside of Kagome; it was probably as strong as or even stronger than herself. She swung the sword at Kagome who flipped backward out of the way of the blade. 'Incredible! Where did she pull out this skill from?' Though Kikyo was very surprised she kept no surprised or worried expression on her face.  
  
Kagome could tell that Kikyo was tense and worried, she saw it in the way she moved. Kikyo was also too predictive in her moves so Kagome was easily beating her with a small bread knife. She also felt Kikyo's eyes and thoughts on Kagome. One glance into her eyes and she could see what she was thinking... One question she could answer was that she had no need to kill Kikyo so she held back not letting the warrior in her escape.  
  
Kikyo jabbed her big sword at Kagome again but she dodged that thrust with ease. She just smirked at Kikyo now, but a presence that she recognized looming behind her made her gasp. She spun around quickly trying to see if it was true. Could HE truly be here? She felt the sensation of fear well up in her stomach and chest. But little Kagome had forgotten her opponent behind her, and the large sword made contact with her arm.  
  
Luckily for Kagome the backside of the sword smacked her arm. The bad thing for Kagome was her hand dropping her tiny blade to the floor in surprise from the blow. She looked back at Kikyo with annoyance as the other girl smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something, Kagome?" Kikyo continued to smile at Kagome as she glanced around searching for a weapon. Kagome's eyes fell on a spear in the hands of an old suit of armor. She quickly ran for it and pulled it from the antiques hands. She turned to continue her fight with the "superior" Kikyo.  
  
"Do I have to start addressing you as milady? Because you certainly act as though you are a noble. You know, always expecting to come first..." Kagome was beyond agitated at how Kikyo had ruined her opportunity to locate him. Kikyo glared back at Kagome.  
  
"Shall we continue?" Kikyo glared even harder at Kagome.  
  
"By all means..." Kagome made a highly theatric bow. Kikyo swiped at her but Kagome parried with her spear. Once again Kikyo jabbed the sword and Kagome jumped up, but this time she landed softly on the base of Kikyo's sword with her spear point resting against her neck. "Game over, Kikyo. You lose." Kikyo gasped at Kagome's speed. How was she suddenly so light, and how had she done that? But something came whizzing behind Kagome and had made contact with her neck. The object clamped around her throat, fitting perfectly.  
  
Kagome was taken by surprise. She brought a hand up to examine the tight fitting band. She felt a large jewel in the center of the perfect fitting velvet choker. Kikyo used this opportunity to fling Kagome from the sword and remove the spear from her neck. Kagome fell backwards against a wall. She looked back up at Kikyo angrily.  
  
"You are really annoying you know that?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and funneled energy into Kikyo. "I think you should go to sleep..." She placed so much power into Kikyo she became overwhelmed and collapsed to the floor. Kagome walked over to Kikyo and then checked her pulse. Still alive. She stood and inspected this odd necklace with her fingers again.  
  
Footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Quickly she ran from the room to leave no trace of herself except for the unconscious Kikyo. Just wait, she'd get out of here. After though she would have to find out who had such bad taste in jewelry...  
  
!! (Heh, heh...Gomen...)  
  
There it was! Freedom, at last. Kagome raced toward the large doors with excitement. 'Souta! I'm coming home! Wait for me, please!' She finaly touched the knob, but a shiver ran up her back like a spider. At her village she was trained to sense things that weren't right or out of place. She was being given a warning, but she paid no heed. She was free, and THAT was all that mattered.  
  
She pulled open the large door with some difficulty but made a crack large enough for her to fit through. Somehow she would get over the fort walls. Once again a feeling struck her as she stepped forward. Kagome tried to look around herself to see if anyone had followed her. No living soul except Kagome was there. She breathed in deeply before taking her step back out to freedom.  
  
A pain shot through her whole body and shook her every fiber and being. It pushed her back like the force of a waterfalls wrath knocking her across the floor. If she had paid attention she would have noticed the burning feeling around her neck, but she was distracted by her thoughts of home and her family.'No! I'm so close! I will not give up!' She got up on her weak legs and walked toward the door again. But the power tried to push her with even more force. She tried countering it with a power of her own. All of her energy was channeled to the door, trying to resist and fight.  
  
But the forces collided and Kagome was trapped between both. She felt the strong, and forcful barrier which wanted to keep her in, and the will of her spiritual desire to leave push against her body. Her chest was being painfully squeezed and her body receiving the raging powers from the barier and herself.  
  
She screamed out in pain. This was like dying...no this was dying. Any moment and she would be ripped apart. She stopped her screaming and glanced up at the tall celing. It seemed so...quiet. Peacful even. She felt her eyes begin to droop but she fought to keep them open.  
  
She felt the squeezing of her chest disapate as her eye lids drooped more, and more. Turning her eye to look to her side she noticed a pair of golden eyes watching her with pitty. No, she didn't want that from her captor. She wanted to see cruel eye's smiling at what was becoming of her. Slowly her body began to fall to the floor. 'Now I understand. This is what the fortune teller meant...' She never felt impact with the floor, but instead strong arms catch her gently. With the last of her strength she gazed up at Inuyasha, before seeing nothing but darkness.  
  
Bunnyasha: Hi every one sorry but I sortta had to rush through this chapter. Yeah I know there was a lot, I mean a LOT of Kagome in there, but the next chapter will mostly revolve around Inuyasha. Here are the Responds to your review's  
  
Review Responses  
  
sess9: Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!   
  
Christy: Thank you for the kind words. Did you like this chapter too?   
  
Akutenchi: Sorry about that! But "Word" screwed up my chapter! It made all of these sings " " , into question marks. I'm happy you enjoy my work!   
  
MiKoTsUnAmI99: Yes I was getting from the Prince of Egypt, but I totally threw a curve ball didn't I?   
  
animemastr21: Hi! I loved you suggestions! And I love really long reviews! I miss ya a lot! Bye-bye!   
  
Shamanic Destiny: Thank you soooo much! I'm glad I kept ya hooked! Do you like the new chapter? I hope you did! Here you go!   
  
Fate Bringer: I updated! Happy? Good! Thank you so much for reading! -  
  
Gero: Thank you! In your next review could you tell me what the points are? Please perty please! o  
  
Dragon Pearl1: Here you go! Sorry I'm really late! Hope you like this chapter two! 


	5. Who is Shindo

Cobra's Bite Chapter 5

Bunnyasha: Are we really at chapter five? Man! I feel like I just started! But on the other hand I'm getting all zombified with the story, y'know?

Inuyasha: Zombified...? Can you eat it?

Bunnyasha: Umm...well you can, but I don't think it would taste very good...where was I? Oh yeah! Hey guys, I am so proud of you all!

Inuyasha: What do you mean proud of them!

Bunnyasha: Well, actually I'm so happy! Guess how many reviews I've gotten! Guess! Guess!

Inuyasha: I don't know...three? (Bunnyasha glares at him)

Bunnyasha: No! You BAKU! 43! Yay! I am so uber happy! Thank you all for reviewing! Yahoo! Go me! Go me-

Inuyasha: I hate to ruin your celebration, really I don't, but don't you think you should get on with the story?

Bunnyasha: Huh? Oh yeah! The story! Hem, hem.... Yeah you guy's can uh...read the story now...'

Chapter 5 (it feels so good to write that!) Who is Shindo? 

Inuyasha witnessed the whole thing. He had seen her walk through the large hall, and at first he was going to yell out to her for an explanation on how she had gotten out, but thought better as she opened the door. He clenched his fists angered that she was so desperate to run. But then he caught sight of the necklace he had seen earlier, with the two priests. It was placed tightly on her neck, neither choking, nor loosely hanging around her neck.

Then it happened so quickly. She took a determined step forward and was blown back by an unseen force. Was his parent's castle haunted by poltergeists? Knowing humans to be weak he was about to run forward to help her when she got up, and ran for the door. Surprised he held back but watched with anxiety as she was violently tossed about by this unseen force. No. He could see it now glowing on her neck as she turned stuck in-between the two forces.

He could sense a strong power from her direction. It made his claws itch and his aura stronger. But that necklace caused so much pain...He looked at her with pity as he thought about how he was practically hurting her. Not that he really cared, but he hated seeing women in pain.

He noticed Kagome stare back at him with a calm face. Was she tired? She slowly began to fall to the floor. Something inside of him made him run to her not wanting her body to fall to the floor. He held her limp form in his arms for a while looking at her with worried eyes. Was she dead? Slowly he saw her chest heave up and down. So she wasn't dead.

Quickly he scooped her up bridal style, and carried her away. The priests...they would know what to do.

(I told you there would be more Inu in here!) 

He slammed the door open shocking two unsuspecting priests. "Help her." He demanded angrily. The two priests quickly ran over, the skinny one felt her head as the other one quickly set up a place to lay her.

"She has a fever." The skinny one stated. Kagome was burning up horribly. He cheeks were red and sweat dripped down her face.

"Follow me." The other demanded. He opened a door in the wall to reveal a small room. It had cabinets lining the wall and candles dimly lit the small area. No windows Inuyasha noticed as he stood in the doorway. "Hurry." The priest reminded him of the feverish girl in Inuyasha's arms. He stepped in, making sure not to knock Kagome's head off her shoulders.

"Lay her here." They demanded once again. The two turned to each other as Inuyasha reluctantly lay her down. "What could have happened?" The skinny one whispered.

"I don't know, Aki." The fat one returned. Aki glanced at the girl who held her hand tightly to her chest.

"You don't think she knows any..." Aki began not finishing his sentence.

"It is possible...the merchant said she gave them trouble, but didn't specify." Aki glared at his friend bewildered.

"There is no possible way she could, Dayu!" Aki yelled. "She is a peasant who came from far away!"

"We don't know that, Aki! For all we know she could be a princess, or a priestess! I mean, that could be a good explanation for all of-"

"Stop yer arguing and _HELP HER_!" Inuyasha's loud voice interrupted. The two whipped around and got busy. Aki leaned next to her and patted her head with a wet towel. Dayu could be heard in the background grinding herbs. "Can you help her?" Inuyasha looked at Aki who ignored Inuyasha's question.

Just then Kagome's eyes bolted open. She hurled a fist at Inuyasha who was caught off guard and fell to the floor. She backed against the wall standing on the bed staring with threatening eyes at the people in the room. Inuyasha got up and stared at her with amazement. But something wasn't right. Her eyes were blank and had no life in them. Her condition was the same as nothing had changed except the fact of her awakening.

She began to make choking sounds and grasped her chest. She ceased to move, her breathing stopped and her eyes stayed open. She stayed in her leaning stance though as stiff as the wall itself. Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"She's dead!" He exclaimed turning to the priest. He grabbed her body and it fell back down to the bed like a rag doll. "I can not _fucking_ believe this!" Aki glared at Inuyasha waiting for him to ask for an explanation. "What the hell happened, hm?"

Aki sighed as he pushed Inuyasha out of his way. "Her soul has slipped into a state of unconsciousness. If kept in that state she will die." Aki helped Dayu in the background with the herbs.

"What about her eyes? Why are they still open?" Inuyasha demanded staring at her open blank eyes.

"Oh that?" Dayu asked. "Her body didn't respond." After noticing Inuyasha's confused look he began to explain in full explanation. "Her soul slipped into unconscious, but her body didn't react with her soul. You can close her eyes if it scares you." Dayu teased.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm not scared!" Regardless of what he said he closed her eyes. "So how do we help her?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes had softened, which left him wondering why. This girl got what she deserved in the end. He knew that, but in a way he was entitled to help her, in a way.

"We must call her soul forth and out of the darkness. Inuyasha, you have to help." Dayu came to the side of the bed with a bowl of herbal medicine. He gasped as a moan came from the slumbering girl. Her hand lifted up, as though reaching out for a certain someone. She opened her mouth, as her face contorted with pain.

"Shin...Shindo...are you...I'm so scared he won't...he's here! Please...I-" Inuyasha grasped her hand which calmed her down quite a bit. He began to impersonate this 'Shindo' man by rubbing his thumb on her hand.

"I'm here, Kagome." Her face loosened in a calm way as she relaxed back into a sleep.

"Hold onto her hand, Inuyasha." Aki warned him. Aki separated her lips, as Dayu slipped the potion down her throat. "Inuyasha, it is your decision whether she dies or not, understand? If you don't help her yourself, she will die!" Inuyasha of course looked serious, but inside he wasn't sure.

It didn't mean he'd have to love her or anything. He just had to make the conscious decision if he wanted to save her or not. It was much too early for either of them to get attached. He knew she loathed him, with all her heart she did. And he as well. But was he willing to put time aside for someone who considered him her enemy?

An: Hi guy's umm... Kagome isn't dead, and of course we know Inu's going to save her! Right? 

She kept walking. Even though it was cold and she was shoeless, she kept walking through the blaring blizzard. In truth she didn't remember why she was walking away from something she held so dear. She knew something bad had happened back there, but she didn't want to remember what. All she knew was she had to hold onto this object in her hand. This marble sized jem, of pain and suffering.

Her foot tripped over the other. She fell to the powdery snow floor out of breath, and exhausted. Laying there with her head to her side, she just wanted to give up. Her legs were tired and emotionally she was drained. Her breathing kept getting faster and more exhausting. Until, a shadow stood above her. Through the corner of her eye, she watched the tall dark figure. She squeezed the jem in her hand as though it was her grip on reality.

Was this happening to her now? Or was this a memory? His hand reached down for her. No, she remembered this scene. It was a memory. But why this one? "You're pathetic, laying there in the snow." She heard his cruel voice ring in her ear.

'_No! I don't want to go with you!'_ She screamed on the inside. But as he was about to touch her, all faded into darkness. Her memory was interrupted by someone. She lay on the dark floor, her eyes blank and her soul gone. Where was she now?

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call out for her. Who was it?

She was frozen inside, and unable to answer the annoying voice who called out to her. _'Go away!'_ She told it. _'Leave me alone...I don't want to live! Not any more...I just want to sleep, forever.'_

"Kagome, come back to us!" There it was again. She strained her arms to move but gasped at the realization that hands from her previous dream had grabbed hold of her. She quickly tried to fight them off. Her hands were released but she was still being pulled down. Deeper, she reached her hands up to the dark sky above her.

There was a light. It burst through the darkness, and shown down on her. She reached up hopefully with both hands, hoping for a savior. A hand shot out from the center reaching for her. Tears brimmed her eyes as she felt her hips go icy cold where the hands were pulling her. _'Help me! Please...'_ She had sunken chest deep in the hands and the darkness. They reached up for her face as black threads also wrapped around her throat and arms.

The hand shot down to grab her desperate hands. It grabbed her, and she held on. But her hand slipped as the blackness tried swallowing her. She still held her arm up as the rest of her was pulled down. She cried bitter tears as her face was covered in the hands. But the arm from the light didn't give up. Before she was pulled away it shot down into the darkness as well and pulled her out.

"Kagome!"

She was being held in the arms of her savior. She cried into the strong shoulder, and the figure holding her, let her cry. They sat there for some time, her weeping, and this angel holding her. A hand was raised to the back of her head, it flattened her hair as it stroked through the long ebony tresses. "Thank you..." She whispered into Inuyasha's shoulder. With that said she fell back to sleep, as Inuyasha continued to hold her hand and sleeping figure.

(An: Hi guy's...did any of you understand that? I know I didn't!) (Oh yeah this would be the perfect place to end for a cliff hanger!)

Someone was there. They talked quietly, but still she knew they were there. Slowly she opened her eyes. What had happened? She remember her failed escape, and then her dream. Was it a dream? She stared at a clay ceiling, the glow of a candle was apparent on the roof. She moved her hand up to her face and studied it. Some one had held it.

Movement to her side proved that she indeed was not alone. There she saw the two bastards who took her away from her home, and brought her here. She tried to sit up but they quickly rushed to her side and forcefully pushed her down. "I don't think so my dear." The skinny one warned. She was annoyed by his voice and tone.

"You still need to rest. Especially after the battle just fought." The fat on included. She looked between the two with confusion. Battle? She had battled no one. Except for that witch Kikyo.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine! Don't patronize me!" She sat up, but the two priests were on guard, still not forgetting her lethalness. She held her head in her hands trying to recall what happened in her dream.

"He helped you, you know." She heard the fat one say. She quickly shot a glare up at the pair, but a deadly questioning was in her eyes. "Inuyasha, the prince, he saved you." She began to laugh cruelly. The couple looked down curiously.

"He saved me! Ha! And you think my cold heart will warm up to him now? You are greatly mistaken." She looked past them at the door. "I see, that is the way out." She stood up and walked toward the exit. But the two priests stood before her.

"You are greatly mistaken if you think we'll let you out of here." The skinny one said with a strange smile. "We won't let you leave. Well not without testing that is." She looked between the two as they made symbols with their hands and chanted. She chukled.

"You think a warding spell can stop me!" But she quickly gasped, as pain shot through her body, beginning at her throat. She crumpled to her knees in pain. "D-damnit!" She hissed like a snake in recoil. She desperately tried to free herself of her colar but found her efforts futile.

"My dear girl, only one of royal blood in the Taiyokai house can remove that pendant from you. It is best you be a good girl and obey. Or we shall have to punish you like a child." Kagome continued to glare at them as her throat began to burn. She cried out before she finally gave in to resistance.

A.N: I'm not done yet... 

"There you are!" Inuyasha heard Sango exclaim. He payed her no attention as she walked up to where he sat on one of the short fences around a garden. "Inuyasha, I need to aska you if you know where Kagome is. I can't find her anywhere. Plus we need to know what color you want for the banquet-"

"Hey Sango...?" Inuyasha interrupted. Sango looked at his face for the first time. His brow was creased in concentration.

"Yeah...what is it?" Sango asked a little appalled by his attitude.

"Do you know if any of the gaurds are named 'Shindo'?" Sango was really wierded out by now.

"Umm...no. I don't believe so...why?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He brushed it off as nothing, but Inuyasha wanted to know who the hell this Shindo guy was. It really didn't bother him that Kagome had a friend who was a guy. But what bothered him was that he might come and take her back. What would he do then?

An: Hi guys! You like? Well I got some bad news. I recently started school and won't be able to update as often.

Inuyasha: It's not like you do any way.

Bunnyasha: Shut up you. (Stuffs him in garbage can) Anyway...where was I? Oh yeah! Don't expect a lot from me, ne? Well thanks for reading! And don't forget, review or I'll hurt you!

Review responses:

Inutashio: Here you go! Hope you liked it!

corinne1617: Hope you're not too crazy to review!

Silverpuppy99: Tee hee! Here ya go!

sofi1617: I'm sorry! I was a bad girl...

Dragon Pearl1: Thank you...I'm still sad but, you've got to look on the bright side of life. I'm glad someone reads my author notes tho!

sofi1617: Are ya happy! Happy! Happy!?

sofi1617: Umm... hold on...are you the same sofi1617? Cause you've reviewed three times for that chapter....

silverpuppy99: Have you reviewed twice? Hmm...something strange is happening...

inuyashasluvforever: I know! I am the most evelist of evils! But you still gotta love me!

Kagome Higurashi: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

inuyashas girl: Here you go! Enjoy!

AlleyWings: Wow...Ilike your long review...

weird0: Yay! You like it!

SilverMo: Thank you!

Storry Shout!

From bearmoon. Three sided story! Spinning Petals, Silver Rain, and Rin's Flowers. Check them out!


	6. Training

Bunnyasha: Hello everyone and thank you for coming back! You know, I've been wondering-

Inuyasha: Oh no…It's never a good thing when you think.

Bunnyasha: What was that? (Begins to squeeze Inuyasha's head in-between fists) Besides, (releases Inu from grip) I didn't say anything about thinking, I said I was wondering!

Inuyasha: (rubs head) Same thing!

Bunnyasha: Oh shut up and let me get on with what I was going to say!

Inuyasha: Fine, but it's going to be stupid, and then you're going to make your readers turn away single handedly! Go ahead, say it.

Bunnyasha: (glares at Inuyasha for a while)

Inuyasha: What?

Bunnyasha: Now I've forgotten what I was going to say!

----

Chapter 6 "Training"

Kagome fell to the floor once again gasping for air. Her hands felt like one million pounds of weight and she struggled to stand up. The skinny priest knelt beside her. He gently put out a hand and rubbed her sweaty cheek. His actions may have been kind but an evil grin was smiling at her. "Now do you see, my dear? We know magic quite beyond your knowledge. Just give in and don't fight back." Kagome continued to breathe heavily but now her eyebrows furrowed down in hate.

She smacked his hand away. However as soon as her skin made forceful contact to his, energy funneled around her like dangerous electricity, making her scream out in pain. Both priests tutted with disappointment.

The fat one this time spoke. "We've been over this my dear. We certainly have kept no secrets from you. When wearing that necklace-"

"Collar," She interrupted angrily, the two priests smiled at each other before the fat one continued his theory.

"Yes, when wearing that collar you can not inflict any physical damage to the royal family, or anyone who wears the crest of Lord Inutashio. Has my point been sent through that silly little head of yours?" Kagome scowled at him while reaching up to her throat. She tugged at the collar around her throat but the same electrical energy wrapped around her hand, making a wound. She dropped her now bleeding hand to her side and stared back up at the duo with murderous eyes. "Oh yes! Did I forget to mention that only a royal _Family Member_ can remove your _'collar'_?"

"I think you failed to mention that one." The skinny one laughed wickedly.

"Now you, my dear, have a choice to make. You can choose the easy way to break, or you can go down hard. The choice is yours, choose wisely." The fat one was also smiling. She looked at her still bleeding hand as though she really was thinking things through. She watched as the blood slowly dripped onto the floor with a blank face. She stood up.

The marble floor underneath her began to crack where her feet were firmly placed on top of her drops of blood. Her eyes stared with hate at them as she began to utter a spell. "You want my answer? Well hear it is!" She was enveloped in the electrical energy, which was desperately trying to yield the powers she shot at the priests. But her eyes quickly widened as everything was brought to a halt and she collapsed to the floor.

She began to pant heavily as she clutched her sides in pain. The priests stood over her, but she barley noticed as she tried to get her breathing back to normal again. "She does know magic…" Aki said in disbelief. Aki stared with wide eyes as Dayu just smiled.

"I think it's time we started her training, what do you say?"

----

AN: Hey guys! Um… do you think this sound like he's training a dog?

----

Inuyasha walked down the hallways not really caring where he was going or whose time he was wasting by wandering about. He just let his feet move him. He had a lot to think about with this situation he was in. Kagome hated him, he pretty much cared for her as a concubine, she had a guy friend who might come and take her away, killing off his family for revenge, no doubt, plus he had his fiancé to worry about. Where was she by the way?

As though she might pop out of nowhere he glanced around the empty hallway. When she did not fall from the sky, or walk around the corner to reveal herself he shrugged his shoulders. Turning the corner though, made him stop in his tracks.

Speak of the devil! There was his fiancé! Oddly enough though, she was passed out on the floor. Inuyasha glanced at the sword in her hand and a spear lying not to far away from her. With a great speed he was suddenly by her side, checking for any injuries. He cradled her head in his gruesome clawed ones, her sword made a clank sound as it fell from her lifeless hand.

"Kikyo!" He called out to her, praying to god she wasn't dead. He checked her body from head to foot, but found no injuries whatsoever. She began to stir as he shook her shoulders. "Kikyo…?" He asked, seeing if she recognized her settings. Her eyes fluttered open, but as soon as she made eye contact with Inuyasha's intense eyes, she became bolt awake.

She sat up fast, knocking Inuyasha's arms from her shoulders. "Where is she?" Kikyo hissed, furiously glancing around the hallway. Inuyasha stared at her, puzzled. Kikyo was now standing and walking down the corridor, hands clenched in anger. Inuyasha stood and caught up to her.

"Where's who?" He asked. When Kikyo did not respond he checked her face for anger. Like always, her features were calm and collected, but her aura had a warning feel to it, as though saying "touch me and you die". "Hey! Maybe you hit your head real hard when you fell. Maybe you dreamt about a girl, and need Dr. Inuyasha to fix what ails you." He flinched as Kikyo shot him a glare from the corner of her eye. "Or not…I could have fit you in my schedule, but I guess your too busy looking for imaginary girl…" He mumbled. Kikyo picked this up. She was humored by his Dr. Inuyasha charade, but annoyed by him thinking she had been hallucinating.

"I know what I saw…" She turned to him and bore into his eyes. "Her name was **_Kagome_**, and she was trying to escape from here." Inuyasha paled, as he stopped walking altogether. Kikyo noticed this, and she too stopped walking.

"You met….Ka-…Kagome..?" He stammered as Kikyo glanced at him questioningly.

"Yes, we actually got as far as sparing with each other." Kikyo waited for Inuyasha's reaction. He quickly looked away to make sure eye contact was not possible. Two clawed fingers were brought up to his temple in frustration or maybe embarrassment.

"Inuyasha…," Kikyo eyes narrowed into slits. "You wouldn't happen to know this **_Kagome_** would you?" Inuyasha brought his hand up to his face and covered it; shortly afterward his shoulders began to shake. Was he crying? Suddenly the hall was filled with the laughter of a certain _"Dog Boy"._ Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, which wasn't all too often. "What is wrong with you?" Kikyo hissed. Inuyasha reached up a struggled hand and rested it on her shoulder. His laughter began to fade away as he wiped tears from his eyes and giggled of the rest of his laughter.

"I'm sorry, but-"He began to apologize but was taken over by giggles again.

'_Alright…he's lost it. He's finally cracked…'_ Kikyo thought. She turned her head away from him. How could he laugh at her when she told all the truth? It irritated her, so she narrowed her eyes at the suit of armor that Kagome had taken the spear from. There was something strange about that girl. Kikyo pondered over the girl's indifference, there was something that was not the same, something that was almost _inhuman_ about her.

Kikyo was startled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha grasped her hand. She turned to him with her expressionless eyes, with a slight look of questioning. He brought her hand up to his cheek, and rubbed her porcelain white skin from the back of her hand across his warm cheek. Kikyo couldn't help it. She stared deeply into his eyes with all the fondness in the world. She loved those beautiful, piercing, golden eyes that seemed to see right through her very soul. It was no wonder she had found herself in love with him. His white shining hair sent shivers down her spine when she watched it in the moonlight.

"Inuya…" But she cut off her words when he turned away from her, holding her white hand only for a few seconds more before he released it.

"I'm sorry Kikyo." He said softly. Was he apologizing for her injuries, or was he sorry he couldn't feel love for her? She clenched her fists. How had this happened? Why was she so affected now that he was in her life? How had he melted her cold heart, leaving nothing but the sweet essence of spring behind him? Making it easy for her emotions to get out of control? This had never happened to her before. She found herself smiling at things she would normally just stare at with her frozen eyes.

'_No emotion.'_ The familiar voice echoed in her head._ "You're like a shell. You feel nothing, just like a doll. You never drop the wall around you. You show as much passion as a brick. Having no emotion, showing nothing, not even caring about your past memories…wouldn't you say that person isn't a person at all?'_ Kikyo glanced back up at Inuyasha's back. She had changed so much since then, but Inuyasha hardly noticed that her warm smiles and softened eyes were because of him. She almost felt a wave of tears overwhelm her, but she quickly shook them away. She may have become weaker with her emotions, but she'd be damned if she let him see her cry.

"You should get some rest Kikyo." She heard Inuyasha's voice as though it was very far away. "The priests said that Kagome might have this thing around her. It made her sick, and I really don't want to see you get weak." Kikyo locked eyes with him.

"I'm fine." She said coldly, never leaving his gaze.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha began to smirk at her. "When I found you, you were unconscious and on the floor. Besides, it's getting late. I'm sure you really want to curl up with one of your books by now." Kikyo broke eye contact at him. He always used that excuse nowadays. Ever since they got into a fight and he said she cared more for her books then him.

"Fine," She said reluctantly, trying not to start a tiring fight with him. "I'll go to bed under one condition."

Inuyasha quizzically gazed at her. "What is it?"

----

An: Do you guys want to know what her condition is? Well S.I.U, Suck It Up.

Inuyasha: Does that mean you don't even know what it is?

Bunnyasha: No! Now shut up you!

----

"You bastards…" She hissed, still out of breath. Her struggles almost seemed worthless, but every time she was able to get back up was an improvement to her.

"Very stubborn girl, aren't you?" The fat priest tutted.

Kagome lifted her head. _'How dare he mock me!'_ She screamed in her head. _'Child? I'll show you who the child is. Let's play a game shall we? It's called kill the two annoying priests, and then stake their heads on spears.'_ She credited herself for such an expansive imagination.

"I see the wheels turning in that thick head of yours, my dear. But don't try anything funny, we are prepared." Kagome glared even deeper at him. And then the secret to working the collar struck her.

Without warning she stood up and ran to the nearest table. She watched the priests with amusement as they ran in front of the table thinking she had gotten herself cornered. But a smirk was on her lips and she slammed into the table sending it across the room towards the shocked priests. The table ran head first into the priests, knocking them backwards from the blow.

She stood in fighting stance as the priests got up and turned to face her. "You said I can't harm those with the royal family's crest, well the table isn't a person and it certainly doesn't have the family crest on it." She spat at them.

"Smart girl," The one priest commented. "Time to move to faze two. We really hoped we wouldn't have to go this far…" Dayu forcefully grabbed Kagome's wrist pulling her down to her knees. Quietly he spoke into her ear, "You wish for nothing other than your freedom, I will now take that away. From now on you will have no other choice but to serve until you die." He hissed. Kagome's eyes were now showing fear in them as she gazed into the scornful stare of the priest.

She felt a searing pain on the wrist he held in his strong grip. "No…," she said aloud struggling in his grip, suddenly the actuality of her situation dawned on her, she knew what he was doing. "No!" She yelled almost begging. _'Please not this! Not again! No! Not again!'_ She faintly felt the priest move his hands to her other wrist letting her see what he had left behind on her.

Her wrist was now covered with a golden shackle without it's heavy chain. But she turned it over to see the family crest of those monsters engraved into it. Then she realized it wasn't just engraved into the shackle but her flesh as well. A small gasp left her mouth. Dayu released her other wrist allowing her to slump over. She sat on her ankles cradling her wrists in her stomach, her head was shot down staring at the floor with horror.

"Raise your head." She heard the fat priest hiss. With tears streaming down her face she had no choice but to.

"What did you…what did you do to me?" She whimpered. She locked her teary eyes with his loathsome ones.

"You must do as we command. That seal on those shackles bind you to this family now. Only death or the hand of nobility can free you from them. And when I say nobility I mean one of the Taiyokai dynasty." She slumped onto her hands now clenching them into fists against the cold floor. "My theory is that anyone can be taken control of, my dear. Anyone can fall victim to servitude." She began to tune him out forgetting to listen to his words.

How could this have happened once again? Why must she be tortured this way? Why must she be kept from the things she held so dear? But then the priest said something that was picked up by her ears. "You my dear, I am sad to say this, are no more special than anyone around, you have also fallen victim. Like a horse, you have also been broken in." Anger shot throughout her.

"How dare you compare me to a fucking horse!" She hissed as she swung her hand toward his face. She smiled as he went tumbling backward from her fist. The skinny priest who was caught off guard ran toward Dayu. Kagome moved backward away from them. Who knew what other kinds of tricks the still had. The skinny priest stretched out his arm in a motion toward her to stop.

"Stop!" He yelled. Without thinking her feet stopped and her arms remained pressed to her sides. _'Fuck!'_ She screamed in her head.

She tried moving her mouth to see if everything had been frozen. "He deserved that." She spat now happy that everything wasn't stiff.

"I know…" The skinny priest said quietly, shocking Kagome. "He was out of line, but so are you. Where do you get your steam from? Where do you get off like that thinking that you can come against a whole palace of demons?" Kagome gritted her teeth.

"What did you just say?" She was beyond angry now. "A whole fucking palace of demons!" Aki was shocked by her reaction.

"Well all except a few staff members and you…plus me and Dayu…is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course it's a problem for them! I'll kill them all! Not a single one will escape! I hate them with all my heart! And if you side with them I won't think twice about sparing you!" She screamed.

"You honestly think that you can go up against a whole army of full bred demons? Some one manned army you are! All the prince has to command you will do. Do you think you can win with those shackles?"

"Damn you!" She hissed at a loss for words.

"Damn who?" The two stopped their exchange when they turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Whoa… what happened in here…?" He said making a small whistling sound. Dayu regained consciousness at the sound of the whistle.

"Ah! Prince there you are!" Dayu pushed Aki away from him as her ran toward Inuyasha. "We have some tests we need you to join in." He said excitedly. Aki stared at Kagome for a while before turning and looking at Dayu.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked watching Kagome quizzically when she didn't try to attack him.

"All we need is for you to command her." Dayu said with simplicity.

"Command her? Command who?" Inuyasha said. Dayu secretly called him a blockhead.

"The girl, my lord! Tell her to do something!" Inuyasha still stared at him quizzically but then glanced at Kagome who still hadn't moved.

"You want me," He pointed at himself, "to command her?" He then pointed at Kagome. Dayu nodded his head. "Impossible!" He stated.

"Oh is it? Why don't you try?" Dayu teased.

"Hm….okay…but I still think it won't work…" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who glared back at him. "Uh…let's see…hop on one foot." He told her. Her face was reluctant before one foot tucked under and the other began to hop up and down. Inuyasha's eyes widened with fun. "Sit down." She stopped hopping and then sat on the floor. "Stand." She stood. "Sit. Stand Sit. Stand." She glared a whole into the back of his head with her imagination. _'You bastard.' _ "Smile." He said smiling himself. Kagome shot him a look of desperation before a painful smile appeared on her lips. "Holy shit!" He said in amazement. "What did you do? How did you do it?" Inuyasha demanded turning to the priests.

"My lord, you really are dense." Dayu sighed as Inuyasha let out a sound of anger. "The golden shackles on her wrists, my lord."

Inuyasha turned and glanced at her wrists. Sure enough she had shackles. They reminded him of the ones Genes wore to symbolize their imprisonment. "Oh…" His eyes moved up to her still smiling face. "You can stop now." Inuyasha said. Kagome quickly stopped her smiling and ran for him.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him, she reached out for him but quickly pulled her hand away. "Shit…" She hissed. Inuyasha glanced at her hand which was now bleeding. "I didn't touch him!" She yelled.

Dayu interjected. "But you meant him harm."

"Of course I meant that bastard harm, you fucking, old piece of-"

"_Silence_!" Dayu ordered. Her mouth clamped shut. He had lost his cool showing his true temper directly in front of the prince. He sighed fixing himself up with a believable grin. "Thank you, your highness. You may leave now if you wish. You have now confirmed which we needed tested." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"What about her?" He said pointing his finger at the frustrated girl.

"What do you wish we do with her?" Aki asked speaking over Dayu.

"Well, since she seems to be under control now, we can put her in a room."

"Excellent suggestion, sire!" Aki said.

"I'll send someone to come retrieve her then." Dayu was finally able to interject.

"Alright." Inuyasha said before he reluctantly left the room with a pestered Dayu pushing him out of the door. Dayu turned to Kagome in anger. She felt like she had a strong cloth clamped over her mouth but evidence told her otherwise. Dayu grabbed her wrist in pure anger. "You little _bitch_. Act like that again and you'll find your neck missing that pretty face of yours." He swiped his finger across her throat to get across the message. A gentle knock sounded on the door. "Enter!" Dayu yelled. A girl entered who Kagome quickly recognized as the crazy woman, Sango.

"I came to take lady Kagome to some proper chambers." Dayu stared at her for a while.

"That was quick, young lady." Sango glanced around.

"I bumped into Lord Inuyasha in the hallway." She said as though trying to challenge the priest.

"Take her." He demanded tossing Kagome at Sango, who quickly helped the girl up. Kagome swirled around holding out her hand at Dayu. Since she could not use words at the moment she would use actions. Sango's and Aki's eyes widened in surprise at the finger she just happened to be flipping Dayu off with. "Take her now!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Sango said with a giggle, leading Kagome out to the hallway, shutting the door behind them quietly. Sango burst out laughing. Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked to the side of the wall. _'Yeah, whatever. Laugh you frickin head off.'_ "I am so sorry." Sango apologized. "It's just- I haven't seen him look like that since Inuyasha mooned him when he was five!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in sarcasm. _'Is this supposed to interest me?'_

"Well we should get you to that new room of yours before those bastards rethink letting me take you to a room." Kagome glanced at Sango. Hold up. Sango didn't like the priests either? They must have had a lot of enemies.

They walked down many hallways and up a few staircases. Until they finally made it to their destination the two were in utter silence, except for when Sango tried to pick up some conversation or she told Kagome a shortcut to a certain hallway. "Here you go." Sango said happily as she opened a large door. Kagome tried not to gap at the large furniture or very large space of the room. She glanced at the big mirror, and balcony, then at the bed that could fit ten people in it, the delicate drapes and blankets in the room and the soft, warm cushioning of the floor.

"Is their anything you need?" Sango asked. Kagome glanced over her shoulder unable to tell Sango anything. Slowly she shook her head. "alright then, I'll leave you alone. Bye Kagome- that is your name right? I'm horrible with them and I can't remember if that's what you told me." Kagome gave Sango a sad smile before nodding her head. "Yes! I mean, I'll leave you to your thoughts now." Sango shut the door quietly, but the sound felt loud against her heart.

The room was no different from the prison cell. It was still a cage to keep her in, and she now had even less freedom from when she arrived. Plus, he might be somewhere in the palace. The though sent shivers up her back. She walked over to a soft chair and sat down bringing her knees up to her chin cuddling up in a ball. Was he in the palace? But how? How had Naraku found her again?

----

Bunyasha: Well gang, what do you think?

Inuyasha: As boring as ever…

Bunnyasha: No one asked you! (Shoves him into closet.) Sorry for taking to long! Gomen nesai! Gomen nesai! Without further ado, here is the review responses!

----

Review Responses

younghanyoumiko: Sorry! Well heres the next chapter so tell me what you think, ne? Thanx for reviewin though!

fox-firechick120: Here you go! Hope your happy, I know I am!

inashosetai: Here you go! Sorry it took sooo looooong to update! I'm really glad you like it though! What do you think of this chapter?

Jayme: Here you go! Ya happy? Thank you so much for reviewing my storry and for the nice comments! I luv you!

C.A.M.E.O.: I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to kill off Kikyou, but no ideas have come to mind…what do you think I should do? Thanks for reviewing as well!

Jen: Trust me, Inu will get his. I'm just figuring out just how much pain I should pt him through. Glad you like the storry!

----

Bunnyasha: Thank you all for your reviews! I still can't remember what I was going to say…

Inuyasha: Good!

Bunnyasha: Grrr…


	7. Long Lost Words

Bunnyasha: Hello all of you, and sorry for not updating sooner! I really am sorry tho…

Inuyasha: No you aren't.

Bunnyasha: Shut up now… (Pulls out large hammer)

Inuyasha: (gulp) let's get on with the story. Shall we?

Chapter 6

Long Lost Words

Kagome had been locked up in this crowded room, since the day's earlier events with the priests. She sighed, finally rising from the chair she had been sitting in for hours it seemed. She walked over to the window next to the balcony. She peered through the glass, letting the suns rays fall upon her face; she stared at the beautiful scenery about the castle that she had grown to hate. The trees were at their greenest, and were like a small wall to go around the palace. A large lake was off to the right of her view, with a beautiful cherry tree, shedding its last blossoms. There as a stable with people walking out every so often, but they weren't human. Their white hair, pointed ears, and colorful birthmarks on their faces were hint enough. That was one of the reasons this place was a living hell to her.

All the demons…there was no place for her to turn, for wherever she did there was bound to be a presence that irritated hers. But the one presence that irritated her the most was his, Inuyasha's. Her eyes narrowed and the bands around her wrists began to cut into her flesh. She tried to ease herself reaching up for the latch on the window, trying to get fresh air. She removed her hand as the electric aura surrounded her hand making a wound in the flesh.

Sitting back on the chair, she stared at the blood that now dripped freely from her hand onto the expensive carpets below her. There was a time when she felt like this once before. She had felt irritated with herself for being so weak and succumbing to his wretched ideas. She had felt like a prisoner and hated him to no end.

"_You really are a bother." He said turning away from her and watching the cherry blossoms fall off the branches. She too turned her head but instead to watch him. His hair fell upon his shoulders, despite the fact he had it pulled up into a ponytail. She was sitting down on the futon that she had been laying in until he had entered the room. The blankets were bunched around her legs and her white kimono hung somewhat off her shoulders. His eyes were as cold as winter itself and his lips were curled into a cruel smile as he stared out the window. _

_That smile made her flinch with fear, and made something stir in her that she had not known was there. She stared down at her lap clutching the object in her hand, letting her brow crease deeper and deeper, clenching her fists tighter, and tighter as she began to feel her warm blood flow from the wound she was creating. _

"_Tell me something," She snapped out of her trance to glance up at him. His head was still turned to her. "How can the deaths of living creations, be so beautiful…?" At first she was confused, but then realized as she stared out the window at the blossoms. She gasped as they appeared to be blood red. He then turned his head to stare at her smiling happily yet so cruelly._

_She was too frightened to move as he got up from where he was sitting. As he passed her, he bent over her head letting his hair fall gently against her face, he slowly whispered into her ear. "Are you planning to leave me?" Her eyes widened at his voice. He brought a hand to her cheek caressing it, and then he moved his fingers through her hair, inhaling her scent. "I care for you so much, yet you always look away. Those feelings are ridiculous and foolish, not beautiful." He touched her cheek and softly began to rub it with his thumb. _

_Kagome slowly worked her mouth into words. "You don't care for me at all…" She whispered. "You only need me to do your dirty work…" She trailed off looking at his face, as he removed his hand from her face bringing it to his side. She gasped seeing the simple smile on his face as he stood up. He walked out of the room leaving that cruel smile to haunt her memory. She was crying. Tears rolled down her face as she continued to stare where he had been. She then opened her blood stained palm to stare at the small object doused with her blood._

_She dropped the object off her lap, curling into a small ball against the wall. She stared at it through her hands, sobbing silently. The blood-stained tissue paper blossom rustled slightly as a breeze shifted through the room. Kagome continued to stare at it in horror. How could something so beautiful, be made by something so evil?_

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she remembered some of her most unpleasant memories. She clenched her bloodied fist, turning away from the window and closing her eyes. Naraku was here. He was somewhere. And she could not escape.

* * *

An: It felt like Kagome kept clenching her fists…Oh well! I hope you guys are enjoying the update!

* * *

Inuyasha stared out of the nearby window. The weather was so nice, so calm…It was just a pity that he couldn't go out and ruin the peace outside. He sighed after hearing one of the advisors protest him not listening to the "important facts" of being a prince. He stared at some of the fabrics before him. '_Damn you Sesshomaru. Why couldn't you pick out the pattern? You're more feminine then my mom!_' As though Sesshomaru could hear his thoughts, he whipped his head around searching for the evil presence of his brother. He sighed in relief when Sesshomaru did not begin to painfully take his body apart.

He now stared the advisor in the eye. They glared at each other for a while before he closed his eyes and touched the fabrics. He felt the textures with his clawed hand. "This one." He said finally opening his eyes. The advisor glanced down at the fabric. A black silk with silver designs.

"Excellent choice, your majesty!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Like you'd say my taste ever sucked…"

"Eh?" The advisor was surprised by Inuyasha's choice of words. "Your majesty, please do not use such language. It would be proper to say, 'Like you would ever disagree', not-"

"Stop it!" He yelled. "I order you to keep your mouth shut until I leave this room." The advisor clamped his mouth shut, trying hard not to correct the use of "Shut up." Inuyasha turned walking for the door, but was stopped by the advisor breaking his 'oath of silence.' Inuyasha brought a hand to his temple to let out a sigh. His clothes were in layers of two Kimonos, black and white. He hated to complain but the damn things were weighing his body down. He then glared back at the advisor folding his arms.

"Your majesty! There is still much to decide!" The advisor backed away as Inuyasha turned on him.

"It's getting late. I want to go to sleep. And you're really fucking me off. I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut until I left the room." The advisor was obviously scared shitless. Inuyasha continued to death glare him hearing no answer. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" The advisor kept his head respectfully bowed.

"You told me not to speak until you left the room, your majesty. May I speak now?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. '_You smart ass…_'

"No! You will now keep quiet for the entire night. I will be asking around to see if you broke this vow." The advisor was obviously not going to step any farther down Inuyasha's throat. "Is that understood? Wait…don't answer that." He glanced out the window noticing the sun was now really setting in the distance and that it was time to go to bed. Turning he slammed the door behind himself. In a furry he walked down the hallways and made straight for the room. He slowed to a stop as he approached closer.

He glanced around the hallway finding no one sulking around the hallway besides him. He slowly reached for the doorknob and slid the door quietly open. He peered inside looking about the room as quietly as possible. He then saw her figure sitting in a chair with her back turned to him. She was staring out the window…closer observation showed that she actually had her head resting on her arms which were wrapped around her knees tucked under her chin.

He watched Kagome for a while with narrowed eyes. '_Who was she? How had she really gotten here? Why was she here?_' Hi questions only left more to appear in his mind. He watched her figure against the blood red sunset. She was rather thin and her clothes seemed to make her shiver slightly from the cold.

"If you're just going to stand in the doorway, then leave." Kagome said softly with a hint of coldness in her tone, with out turning away from the window. Inuyasha became angered by this but noticed her make a large shiver. Once her body began to stop shaking he stepped into the room and then slowly toward her. "If you come one step closer, I'll kill you on the spot." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"You can't harm me, remember?" He heard her chuckle slightly.

"Who said that I would physically kill you?" She now looked over her shoulder to smirk at him. "Besides…nothing can stop me from throwing a knife at you." Inuyasha stopped where he was. Did she have a knife? "Why so shocked, princey? Don't think I can really do it?"

"What do you have against me?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Why don't you tell me?" She said with a bark behind her tone. "You take me away from my home!" He looked at her face with a sort of guilt when she began to list off reasons to him raising her voice a great deal. "You took me away from my family! You took my freedom! God damn you! How dare you act like you don't know?" She had stood up and had begun to throw objects at him. He stood still. None of the objects hit him. Her wrists began to glow giving her a warning to stop harming her 'master'. She continued to scream at him throwing a vase in his direction. "You bastard! You took me away from my life! You killed me with out touching me! You took me away from him! You took me away from Souta!" Tears were falling from her eyes, and blood trickled down her arms. Her necklace now began to glow. She fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. He walked forward stepping on broken pieces of glass and finally made his way to her.

Slowly he removed his outer kimono. He draped the black fabric across her almost bare shoulders. He heard her for a second stop crying to make a choked gasp. She then jolted her head up at him to stare at his eyes. She then screwed her face up with pain and anger. She tossed the fabric back at him.

"I don't want your damn pity!" She yelled, bringing her head back down and trying to get up. But he forced her back down upon her knees. "Let me go!" She yelled trying to stand once more. He grabbed her wrists and eased her back down onto the floor. "No! Let me go!" She repeatedly began to hit him against the chest but with each hit she became weaker and more tears came from her eyes. "No!" She began to whisper her voice now getting coarse.

"Shh…" He soothed, she looked up at his face that held a place of refuge to hide in. His eyes were so deep… "It's okay to cry…" He said quietly. Her head was too filled with emotions; she softened her eyes and fell into his embrace. She shortly afterward she put her arms around his chest and continued to sob half lying on his lap. He too put his arms around her, but he was very hesitant. He began to pat down her hair and rub her back. He remembered his mom doing this once for him.

"_Shh…It's okay to cry…." The shocked sniffling boy stared up at his standing mother with tears forming at the corners of his eyes. She gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. Never had anything looked so beautiful, so sacred. "I am here." She said softly. He flung himself into her lap clenching her soft fabric in his tiny fists, his small body shook with sobs as his mother patted his head softly, with a small smile on her lips._

"_Mother!" He cried into her dress. "Why? What's a dumb half-breed! Why won't the others play with me! Why won't he love me! I'm his brother! His god damn brother!" He yelled into the fabric. His mother softly rubbed his back hushing the small child. "It's not my fault! It's not!" His mother now bent down onto her knees so he could wrap his tiny arms around her neck._

"_It's alright…let it all out…" She hushed. Inuyasha cried for a long time. He looked up at his mother as his tears began to fade away, only to see her smiling at him, but tears were running down her cheeks. He brought his tiny clawed finger to her cheek and gently brushed the tears away. He had never cried a single tear ever since._

Kagome's sobs became softer until she stopped completely. She just laid there on his lap, feeling his strong warm arms wrapped around her. This feeling was familiar…but she couldn't remember where she had felt this warmth before…she inhaled his scent to have the husky smell of the forest in the morning fill her lungs. She could feel his muscles underneath her and could tell he was well built and quite strong. She tilted her head into his neck and stared at the silver hair in her face. It felt soft but desperately needed to be brushed. She almost let out a chuckle, but then realized exactly who she had her arms wrapped around.

"L-let me go." She said softly. He twitched at her voice and then slowly released her. He stared away room hr avoiding her eye contact. He reached for something on the floor and then handed her his kimono she had thrown earlier.

"Here." He said still avoiding looking at her. "It will keep you warmer than those clothes. He stood after she grabbed the soft material. He headed for the door as she wrapped the kimono around her shoulders, putting her arms through the proper holes. "I'll send some one to get you some food, and new clothes." She nodded shortly afterward and also turned away from him. He then glanced about the room at the broken objects scattered along the floor. "I'll also get someone to clean this mess up…" She nodded again and waited for him to exit. After a moments wait she heard the door quietly shut.

She then wrapped herself up into the Kimono top trying to soak up some of the warmth. She glanced at the large bed knowing she could have crawled under the heavy blankets. She turned away from the bed thinking how empty that bed would feel if she lay upon it. Why had that scene happened? Why had she cried in her enemy's breast? Why had she held him like it was supposed to happen? More importantly, why had he let her?

She collapsed onto the floor and closed her eyes. Her head felt so heavy. She struggled to open her eyes but was surrounded by his scent. Soon she was asleep. And for the first time, she did not have a nightmare.

* * *

Inuyasha quietly shut his door behind him. He then leaned against it, letting his head cool down against the cold. He then looked at his bed and felt sleep would never come. He sneaked out onto his balcony and hopped across to Kikyo's. He opened the door as quietly as he could. He made his way over to her. He stood above her figure and stared at her peaceful face. 

Kikyo…he suddenly felt the need to be held and he rested his upper body on the edge of her bed. She awoke from the movement and stared at him. "Inuyasha..?" She thought at first that she was dreaming. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head as she sat up. "What are you-" She stopped when she caught sight of his face. She softened her eyes and placed a hesitant hand on his head.

A tear threatened to fall down her cheek. This was the closest he had ever been to her since their engagement ten years ago…

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the darkness of the night. She sat up in the large bed that she had mysteriously been placed in. She looked down to see that a white nightgown was now hanging off her body. She glanced around to see no one in the room. But she was sure she felt it… 

She rose from the bed and made the long trip around it. Finally she reached the step to the platform of her bed and descended it toward a tiny table. She saw that a tea pot and some food that was previously warm were set out for her. Her lips curved into a smile as she thought that maybe it had been Sango who had done all this for her.

Then she felt it again. She sharply turned around and scanned the room with her eyes. It was definitely here…She turned around and calmly glanced around the room.

"I know you're here…" She whispered. Nothing answered her as she made her way over to a chair. She noticed the form of something sitting in it. She slowly made her way around and stared at it for a while. She then flung her fists at it, trying to rip it apart with her hands. "I know you're here!" She yelled. She then gasped and released the object in her hand. A ripped pillow fell to the floor as she wobbled down onto her knees. She rested her head on the edge of the seat as tears streamed down her white cheeks. "Where are you?" She asked into the cold night. In the shadows, he was listening, smiling…

Bunnyasha: Hello gang! So what do you think? Good? Bad? I want to hear it all! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy.

Inuyasha: Right…downloading music videos and going to school is "Busy"…

Bunnyasha: (After kicking Inuyasha into closet) Well, please review ASAP! The more reviews, the faster I'll go! So tell your friends! Or I will take my dear sweet time…heh, heh, heh…

**STORY SHOUT!**

Please check out _Hiryuko Ryugu_, and _The Bard's Apprentice_! Or you'll all pay!


	8. Ballroom Frenzy

Cobra's Bite

Bunnyasha: Hi people! I got a ton of reviews that said they were dying! Hang in there guys! I'm sorry for being the source of your pain!

Inuyasha: When are you never the source of anyone's pain?

Bunnyasha: Grr… shut up, or I'll become the angel of your pain, and trust me, I love playing my notes of pain….

Inuyasha: ….I'll just go over there and sit down… (Huddles off in some corner)

Bunnyasha: Alright! I don't really think this is my best work, but a lot of you guys like it so…I guess I'll continue with it. And here is a small reminder. Please review _Hiryuko Ryugu_ 's stories! I really want you guys to do that for me! I owe a lot to her. After all she did introduce me to fan It's the least I can do! Well onward to the story!

Chapter 8

Ballroom Frenzy

----

Kagome slowly cracked her eyes open, trying to peal them against the horrid light that flashed in her eyes. The pain was unbearable. Her head throbbed and her eyes felt sore and dry. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was sitting on the floor, with her arms draped across the seat of a velvet red chair. A ripped up pillow lay in her lap and the feathers tickled her legs. She lifted her head in a cat like gesture and stared at her room. It seemed that the storm had passed.

She sat up feeling her bangs were probably sticking up from where her head was resting against the seat. She glanced around for a while to make sure she hadn't been having a nightmare, or to see if anyone else had been in the room. She brought a hand up to the back of her head. For some reason it felt as though someone had been comforting her as she cried to sleep. Of course she couldn't remember the touch of anyone but she could clearly feel that someone had been there. _"I'm always there, under your skin."_ She shivered hearing the voice whisper seductively in her ear.

"Oh! Kagome, are you awake?" Kagome drowsily turned her head to stare at the voice. There was Sango, with a basket of clothes and sheets in her arms. She stared at Kagome for a moment before she began to giggle. "Kagome… y-your hair…" She gasped. Kagome touched her bangs feeling how haywire they really were. In a sweep of embarrassment she began to run her fingertips through her bangs trying to flatten them. "No, no! You can't flatten them like that!" Sango placed her basket on the floor, and then rushed over to a small salon of brushes and creams that Kagome hadn't noticed at first. She grabbed a brush lying on it's side and came to Kagome's side. "May I?"

Kagome stared at the brush for a while and then stared at Sango. She seemed like someone who could be trusted, Kagome now saw. With a cheerful smile and honest eyes, Kagome couldn't find any reason not too, except for the fact that she spent her time serving demons. With a nod of her head she turned her back and allowed Sango to start stroking her long tresses of hair.

Kagome of course could brush her own hair and flatten her own bangs, but as soon as Sango began to stroke the brush through her hair she felt as ease and relaxed. Sango's fingertips felt like that of a relative in a time of need. Soft and gentle. Sango finished brushing through Kagome's hair and set the brush down on the floor where they were both sitting. "Now this is rather strange!" Sango said cheerfully hugging onto Kagome's shoulders. Kagome felt uneasy at first but then relaxed into the older girls arms. Or at least she thought she was older. Something about her reminded Kagome of an older sibling.

"Sango…?" Kagome asked a little unsure if she had the name right.

"Yes?" Sango asked curiously.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, releasing her hold on Kagome slightly.

"Well, why are you working for them? Did they kidnap you too or did they force you to stay here? Why in the seven hells would you ever come to work for demons!" Kagome had pushed Sango away from here and turned around to face the other girl.

Sango stared at Kagome for a while and then slowly smiled sadly at her. "Like hell anyone would be able to kidnap or force me to stay here." Sango began to place a few stray strands of hair behind her shoulder. "Kagome, the truth is that I am a demon slayer. My whole family has gone into the business and I am still working in the business."

"What!" Kagome was shocked. A demon slayer living with demons? "Why then! Are you trying to deceive them? Or are you corrupted or something?" Kagome yelled. This didn't make sense. None of it did.

"Heavens no." Sango shook her head and then stared at Kagome in amusement. "I am working for the Taiyokai family. You see, the Taiyokai have hired me for their services. I kill rogue demons that threaten the Taiyokai household in exchange for shelter, food, and a salary. I do extra chores like this to keep myself busy." Sango stood and began to pack away the blankets and garments of clothes. "You see, they had hired my family in the past. I didn't trust them at first, but my father had explained and taught me how to tell a good demon from a bad demon."

"I know all that! I know about bad demons and good demons, but people who would imprison others are not considered good!"

"It is the same for humans, no?" Sango questioned with a smile. "Humans do that as well. It doesn't make it right, and I am quite angry with the two head priests for doing such a thing, however we do not treat our prisoners or slaves as animals until we know they can be trusted. As it is, you have a bigger room than I do. Kind of jealous."

Kagome could have argued further but wanting to hear Sango's tale won over. "Continue with your story." Kagome encouraged.

"Thank you. Anyway, my father became friends of the Taiyokai's. They became a second family to me. We lived in peace, my family and I. Even the whole village was happy and content. We killed demons for their bones and to help fellow villages. Everyone was happy." Sango paused for a moment, a sad smile returning to her features. "Until one night, our happy home of peace, was plunged into a night of hell." Sango began to work on making a bed. Kagome got up and walked to the opposite side helping in the task.

"What happened?" Kagome almost whispered.

"Someone led a group of vengeful demons to rein on our village. They slaughtered everyone. My whole family." Sango appeared to bite down on her lip in anger. "But they had help. Someone in our village helped the demons." She clenched the blanket in her hand for a moment in silence before unclenching her fist with a sad sigh. "My entire village fought to the end. We kept fighting until almost all of us were dead. We still didn't know who the traitor was but I kept fighting. I was almost dead when the Taiyokai's came to our village." Sango's atmosphere began to lighten up at the mention of the Taiyokai name, as though she was caught up in her reminiscing. "I was standing in a bunch of ruin, I believe. My father's blood was still on my hands. If memory serves me right, the king wrapped his arms around me and carried me off. I awoke in a bed somewhere in the castle. I was given quite a shock and went into a fever for three days. The doctors said that my shock was due to when I found out who the traitor was. Of course I thought that he died in my arms." Finishing the bed, Sango stared down at her hands as though something was on them, before closing them into a fist as she continued on with her story. "But I heard about him about a month later. The Taiyokai's offered me a place here. A life, to continue what my parents had started. I agreed so I could one day, finally meet the traitor again and ask him why." Sango began to stare at the torn up pillow for a while before she began to pick up the scattered pieces.

"Who was he, Sango? He sounds like he was close to you." Sango paused, turning around to stare at Kagome with a sad and hurt look.

"He was my younger brother, Kohaku." Kagome stared at Sango's blank face in all the sadness she could muster. How terrible. To be betrayed by your own kin. "Well let's get you ready!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Eh? Ready? For what?" Kagome asked startled at the sudden change of attitude.

"The banquet that's being held tonight, of course!" Kagome backed away. Sango headed over to a sort of tube that stood by the door. "Aki?" Kagome spoke into the tube. "Can you bring up the dresses, please?"

"Dresses? What the hell?" Kagome cautiously backed away running into the stairs that led to her bed, causing her to fall to the ground. Sango advanced on her prey with a wide grin.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sango inquired. "There's a ball tonight, and you are to attend. We have to have you look your best! After all, you can't be seen in rags!" Sango said mischievously. She began to corner Kagome who helplessly tried to flee. The door burst open and in popped three Demon maids, and a higher stature demon maid, holding bundles of dresses in their arms. The maid of higher status stopped in her tracks at the sight of Kagome. She made a soft gasp with wide eyes; an elegantly like hand covered her mouth.

Kagome stared back at the golden eyes that seemed to search all over Kagome's body. Soft white hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving the bangs and to long locks of hair on either side of her face hanging down. She had the distinctive marking of a full breed yokai, of yet again, a high strength level. She had a plain maid's dress and a very nice figure. Of course her face was very young looking and her features carefree. "You are…" The girl began still covering her mouth in shock. Kagome backed away in fright. "Beee-yoooo-teeee-ful!" She squealed as she glomped a surprised Kagome. Kagome began to squirm reaching out for Sango.

"Help me!" she gasped reaching up for the girl. Sango began to chuckle as she pulled the young yokai off of Kagome.

"We need to get her a dress picked out and then adjust it." Sango glanced at the many dresses that the other three maids were carrying. "And with such a big selection we might be here all day!" Kagome made a horrified look at the group of people before her. _'All day! All bloody day!'_ The maids began to lay out the dresses in an orderly fashion, while Sango led Kagome to a small changing area she hadn't noticed before. It was portable and moveable, adorned with fancy decorations and expensive fabric. She was shoved behind it, while Sango picked out a dress. She then walked back to the confused girl and began to undress her.

"Hey!" Kagome screeched, covering her chest. "I can do that!" Sango giggled letting Kagome undress, and the slipping the dress over Kagome's frame. She closed it up and then stepped back to stare at her appearance.

"Kagome…" Sango beamed at the girl, "You look great in anything, but this dress doesn't suit you! Bring me the one with the bows!" Sango ordered to the maids.

After a few hours of struggling into dresses, and pulling Aki off of Kagome a few times, they had finally narrowed down to two dresses. "This one looks really nice on your figure, but this one goes better in contrast to your skin." Aki began to list off reasons for the dresses. Kagome stared at the two dresses that were selected.

"Is there anything that covers a bit more skin?" Kagome asked, now in a dressing gown meant for sleeping in. (It was quite see through.)

"The more skin shown the better." Came a voice from the door. "What are you girls doing in here…?" Kagome shot her head around the changing room to see the face that she loathed. Inuyasha had strolled into the room and was staring at the dresses strewn on the floor. The guy Kagome remembered as Miroku was trailing behind Inuyasha, smiling widely at the maids.

"What are you two doing in here?" Sango said angrily.

"Get out of here, you bastard!" Kagome's head hissed at him. Inuyasha glared back at the floating head in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" He now made his way around the changing room and roughly grabbed Kagome's wrist when she tried to hit him. "There are some things you need to learn about respect, girl." He tossed her away from her and picked up a dress. "Where this to the ball." He demanded. Everyone in the room stared at the pair, waiting for Kagome's reply. She gritted her teeth before outstretching her hands to catch the dress. Inuyasha smirked. "I thought so."

Aki stared at Kagome's wrists in amusement. '_Ah, so that's what's going on…_' Sango had seen quite enough and was about to yell at Inuyasha but was cut off by Aki, "What a great choice, my prince!" Sango stared reproachfully at Aki for a while in shock. "I thought the one that looked nice on her figure was a good choice too!"

"Aki!" Sango hissed. Aki ignored her and hurried over to Kagome's side to help the girl change. Kagome was being undressed yet Inuyasha didn't move.

"You trying to get a free show?" Kagome asked throwing her dressing gown at his face. He blushed slightly turning away from the now naked girl, also seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"You know, I didn't come here to just tell you what to wear." Inuyasha said still embarrassed.

"I figured as much." Kagome said coldly. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha was now getting ticked off. "I just wanted to let you know that you are free to move about the palace as you feel. The library is just down the hall." Kagome was silent. "I don't know if you can read, but we've got millions of books in there…" He clenched his fists. '_Damnit! Is she listening to me!_'

"I know how to read." Came an angry voice from behind him. He turned around angrily but then quickly turned back away. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a while. "I would like to see the library if I could." Kagome said in a softer tone.

"Alright. When you're done here, Sango will take you there." Sango nodded and Inuyasha took his leave, dragging Miroku by the ear behind him. Once outside of the room, Miroku pried his ear out of Inuyasha's clawed fingers.

"Owie…" He complained rubbing his ear. He regained his composure following Inuyasha down the hallway, now glaring at the back of his head. "Was that really necessary back there, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was obviously ignoring Miroku when he didn't answer back. Miroku sighed turning a sharp corner to keep up with Inuyasha. "We still have some final arrangements we need to take care of." Miroku reminded Inuyasha.

Miroku began to intensify his glare when once again he was ignored. "Fine, but don't blame me when your mom has your head on a platter."

----

Kagome was awestricken when she saw how big the library was. She gaped for what seemed a good long five minuets before computing that all these books were here for her to read. She began to shift through piles that couldn't be placed on the many shelves. There were a few tables in the center of the room that were also littered with more books that could not fit on the occupied shelves. She stared in more astonishment at the staircase that led to a second level of even more shelves. (Do you get the point? It's really big!)

Sango had chuckled and took her leave shutting the door silently behind her. Kagome was now running through the rows, her eyes skimming over the covers and titles. This was amazing! All these books, collected in what must have been hundreds of generations. No, it was probably less, because demons have very long lives. But to collect this many books was still amazing.

In Kagome's village they had a few books and the elder had a very tiny library. The rest was all scrolls containing the history of her village. She could never quench her thirst for knowledge as a child and was always begging for books from the elder. She had read all of them by the time she was ten. She practically knew her whole villages history by heart.

Kagome slowed down, halting in front of a shelf. This was just too amazing. Even if these were belonging to demons, it was still amazing! Kagome had never seen such a vast amount of books before. However awestruck she was, she could still sense the presence of someone else. She quickly turned on her heel to locate the stranger, but only caught what seemed to be a black figure quickly moving away. She chased after it, always missing by a few meters as the stranger jerked through the rows of books making sharp turns at every corner.

She insisted upon her prey, now wondering why anyone would want to evade her. "Stop!" She cried out, quickly following after the shadow, but it only sped up. She tried to quicken her pace but fatigue was taking over her human body. Up ahead though, as she could see through some of the gaps between the shelves, was a dead end. She could trap them there. "I've got you now." She hissed as she turned the corner to confront the intruder. Upon further inspection, Kagome realized that no one was there. She glanced about herself to find an empty study. There was a small table against the wall with a small oil lamp in the center. To her right was the bookshelf; to her left was another bookshelf. No person creature, movement or sound.

Kagome sighed walking forward to lean against a chair. There were various papers littering the table, old maps, and documents of a sort, scrolls and an inkbottle with its pen. She glanced at the papers with no interest until her eyes landed on the spine of a bright green book, hidden between some of the parchments. "What have we here?"

She curiously bent over and picked up the book. She inspected the cover, but found no title or author apparent. She flipped open the cover to look at the first page. Here was written, in an untidy scrawl, "_This book belongs to the great Demon Lord of the Dogs. If you dare to steal this book, I'll have my father sentence you to death."_ Kagome could tell that, this must have been written by a young boy. Probably Inuyasha. However, turning the page revealed that the book was over a century old. There was no way Inuyasha, a half demon, could have lived that long when his human mother was still alive. Kagome stared at the fine pages in astonishment, for an old book it was still in very good shape. She flipped over the page with the threat scrawled on it to reveal the title page.

Words were written in an intricate design; at least she thought those were words. She traced her fingers across the letters, or shapes as though she could feel what they were saying. She then paused, staring at the wrist shackles she was wearing. She then lifted her fingers and stared at the page with words. "Well that's a start." She irritably turned the page over, flipping through the pages to see if anything interesting caught her eye. She inspected the few pages after the title page, and then halted reading the first sentence her eyes landed on. "_…In the west wing, to the right of the corridor on the left…_" Kagome swiftly turned the next page. _"…Push forward the lamp…_" Her fingers ran excitedly through the pages as she began to glance at the contents within. She quickly shut the book, smiling to herself. "Interesting…" She whispered against the spine that was now pressed against her lips.

From the shadows moved a person, however Kagome was too happy to discover their presence. With a smirk upon their lips, they swiftly took flight through the vast library.

----

"Where the hell is that wench?" Inuyasha seethed as he paced about the main dining gallery. Sango was putting finishing touches on the decorations as Miroku "helped" the maids set up some of the plate settings.

Sango let out a long and exasperated sigh. "You said she could go to the library, so I dropped her off there. She knows how to get here, because I told her the directions. You were the one who told me to let her go." Inuyasha continued to pace back and forth, his ears twitching irritably.

"The hell with what I said. I don't want her walking around on her own! Last time she almost killed herself. And who had to bring her back? Me! That's who!" Inuyasha paced past Sango, forcing her to stop her work and start to stare at him with a bored look in her eyes. Miroku was now flirting with the maids his hand on one of their cheeks, his thumb rubbing across it. "I'm sick and tired of the girl trying to kill me! What's she got against me?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, not believing what he was saying. "You can't be serious." Miroku had two maids huddled around him, the two giggling and blushing furiously. "Well to start things off, you kidnapped her."

"Technically, I didn't. It was those damn priests…" Inuyasha folded his arms, his fingers drumming against the forearm.

"You forced yourself on her, demanded she stay here, treated her like garbage… Must I go on?" Miroku now began to whisper softly in one of the girl's ear, her face turning a bright shade of red. "Why does it matter to you anyway? You usually say that you "Don't fucking care" if someone doesn't like you. After which you either beat them to a pulp or ban them from the court." Miroku and the maids began to slither away, the two blushing and giggling, draped on either side of his arms.

"I only did that once." Inuyasha snapped at her. "Besides, I don't care if that wench doesn't like me. I could truly care less. However, she's crazed with killing me. I just don't get it!"

"Menomaru is also crazed with killing off your bloodline, remember? So is the Sakagamino Yura clan, your brother, the Shibugaras, the Mukadejoro, Mu'onna, Hiten and Manten the Thunder Brothers, you brother, Ryoukotsei, Tsukumo no Gama, the Ookamakiri, Oomukade, the Neko tribe and your brother." After a while she began to glare at Miroku who was behind Inuyasha. She picked a plate that was set on the table to her left and threw it at his head. She of course, hit him square in the head, the plate shattering everywhere. "Bull's-eye." She said with satisfaction as the two maids tried to help the bleeding monk.

"I give you an eight. The plate didn't lodge into the useless idiot's head." Inuyasha stared at the catastrophe, shrugged his shoulders and then continued his pacing.

"Target practice on him never gets boring." Sango said with a smirk. Miroku now teetered over to where the two were.

"Sango that was very unnecessary. You could have seriously hurt me. If the glass hadn't bounced off to the sides I would have had some wedged in the back of my head." He continued to wipe blood from his forehead with a handkerchief that one of the maids had given him. "By the way Inuyasha, I am NOT an useless idiot. I have my uses too."

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. "Breeding with the female race?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"That," Sango snorted, "AND I am both spiritually and intelligently endowed. Who was it that helped with your little problem last year, hm?" Sango stiffened at the mention of the subject, while Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Ta hell with you." Inuyasha growled, picking up his pace again. "Where the hell is that wench!"

"Who're you calling a wench?" came the familiar voice of a ticked off girl. The trio turned to see Kagome being escorted, roughly by the arm, by some soldiers. Kagome was wearing the dress that Sango had forced her into and had a small handbag clutched to her side.

"What'd she do this time?" Inuyasha asked irritated with how tired his voice sounded.

"We caught her strolling about the castle, your majesty. We think that she was stealing-" Kagome broke herself free of their grasp and glared at the guards.

"I told you, I wasn't stealing!" She hissed. The men tried to grab a hold of her again but Inuyasha raised an arm to stop them.

"I'll deal with her, you're dismissed." The soldiers took their leave with Kagome glaring holes into the back of their heads. Inuyasha stared at her. This was so different from how she usually acted like in front of him. He had known her to be irritable, noisy, and dangerous, but now… now she was acting like a stubborn child falsely accused of eating a sweet before dinner. He scowled at her, folding his arms. "What _were_ you doing?" She froze.

"Nothing. I just got lost is all." Inuyasha forcefully grabbed her wrists spinning her around to face him. She gasped and then hissed in pain. Sango and Miroku stepped forward, but a glare from Inuyasha warned them not to interfere.

"Tell me what you were doing." He looked deeply into her eyes, which were cringing in pain and desperately trying to look away.

"You're hurting me…." She gasped as he tightened his hold.

"Tell me what you were doing, or I'll break your wrist!" He threatened her by clamping his iron fingers down tighter onto her. Her knees gave way and she stumbled slightly to the floor.

"I told you! Nothing- ah! I swear it! I got lost!" He released her in a fury, pushing her to the ground and then stomping away. Sango immediately ran forward while Miroku sadly looked at Kagome as he trailed after Inuyasha. Kagome was holding her wrists as Sango grabbed them to stare at the injury Inuyasha had caused. The damage was a minimum, but without a doubt it was very painful to endure.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head, not even daring to look at Sango in the face. If she did, what she had been doing would be revealed. She had deserved the pain on her wrists, for Inuyasha did have need to be suspicious. Kagome guiltily lifted herself off the floor. "There's not much you can do here. How about you sit down for a while and cool off?" Kagome nodded, turning toward where the royals were to sit. With a smirk she made her way to the king's seat at the center of the table and then plopped into it. She let out a sigh as she stared at the tall vaulted ceiling above her.

Then, trying not to cause suspicion, she opened her handbag and retrieved the bright green book. She tried to hide it in the ruffles of her lap as she opened the book to the dining hall section. She read for a few minuets, clearly intrigued by what she was reading. Then she lifted her head up from the book and glanced up at the back of the chair. With a mischievous grin she checked to make sure no one was watching her before she quietly snuck behind the large chair to push against a concealed stone. Instantly a passage cleared for her and she was allowed entrance. Yes indeed. This was a _very_ interesting book.

----

"Sango, do you know where I put the goblet?" Sango put down her final touches on silverware and assortments, and then turned toward Miroku as she began to reflect where she had last seen him with the cup. (Okay, they do use chopsticks but since they are rich, the family likes to use western tradition to show off tot heir guests. At least that's my explanation, kay?)

She pondered for a while before her memory came back to her. "I think you set it down by the Kings chair, where Kagome is sitting." She picked up the silverware again and then continued her work. She stopped when she heard a surprised sound from Miroku. She turned around and stared at him. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

Miroku was staring at the king's seat in anxiety. "Lady Sango, where is the Lady Kagome?" Sango then too made the same sound staring in surprise at where she had thought Kagome had been. The two then nervously looked around the room turning their heads this way and that. Sango dropped onto her hands and knees to see if the girl was under a table, hiding like a tiny child.

Miroku began to search around the sides of the room as Sango got up and worriedly glanced about. "This is not good." Sango followed Miroku about the room also helping in their search. "The banquets about to start. As it is we already have some guests here." She watched as a few people piled into the room, the scheduled time for the party had begun. "If Inuyasha finds out… He'll…. He'll kill her, and us."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "If he asks, we'll just say Aki came to put the final touches on her makeup or something. We must not let him know she has wandered away, and we can't find her."

"WHAT!" The two froze in their tracks at the sound of the piercing growl. Slowly they turned around and nervously smiled.

"Oh hey, Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Miroku began to pretend that Inuyasha had not heard what the two had been conversing about.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha began to move toward them and the two retreated safely backward.

It was Sango's turn to try and quiet his wrath. "Did your father send you here to welcome the guests? That's great! At least we know he trusts you more, since the last time you flipped them all off!"

"Where did she go." He demanded in low angry tones.

The two innocently looked at each other. "Where'd who go?" Miroku glanced around nervously showing right threw his lie.

"Kagome! Where did that little bitch run off to?" Inuyasha was on the brink of smashing things. Anything his fists could find.

"Well you see that's the thing." Miroku began to nervously chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "We don't know exactly where the Lady Kagome has gone off to, but were pretty sure she's somewhere in the palace." Inuyasha slammed his fist down on the table next to him causing the scared pair to jump.

"When I get my hands on her…" Inuyasha let the statement hang in the air as he briskly turned around and marched out of the room, knocking over a guest in the process.

"Well that went better than expected." Miroku sighed.

----

Kagome pressed against the wall in front of her. She heaved for all her might but it would not budge. She pushed again against the dark. Maybe this was the wrong part of the wall. She pushed again; now noticing a crack of light came through as she did so. No doubt about it, this was the spot mentioned in the book. "Damn heavy door." She muttered.

Kagome pressed her ear against the wall and listened intently. The muffled sounds of a far off orchestra and the bustle of a crowd could be heard on the outside of the wall before her. She could see through the crack the full moon up above her. The party had probably started. She sighed, knowing that what she had planned could not possibly be fulfilled at that moment. She had hoped to check out the passage in the book and then get back before anyone had noticed she was gone. The same thing had happened when the guards had caught her.

The book that was stowed away in the tiny bag by her side, as she remembered the words kept within them. Actually it wasn't completely all words. There were also many maps hidden in between the pages, showing all the hidden passages of the palace. The Great Demon Lord sure knew how to pick a good book.

Kagome sighed again resolving that thinking about everything was a waste of time at the moment. Inuyasha would be furious when he found out. She heaved against the door, this time it swung open so easily she fell forward onto the ground, flat on her stomach. She let out an utterance of pain, sitting up and rubbing her sore parts. She had landed out onto a balcony and the fresh air that she had longed to feel against her skin revived her. She was surprised because only a moment ago she had never been able to step outside for even a moment. However this balcony was hidden between the seal that kept her inside and she was able to feel the breeze again. That's when she noticed she wasn't alone.

She looked up to meet startled teal eyes glowing in the darkness. Dark hair framed about the face and came together in the back at a high ponytail. His hair was straight and his ears pointed. He wore an expensive kimono that looked like it was easy to move about in. He stood as though he had turned slightly to see what had appeared behind him. Then she saw the tail that came from behind him. This was a wolf demon.

She backed away remembering what she had learned of the fierce wolf demon tribe and their liking for human flesh. But he just stared at her for a while before finally speaking. "Are you alright?" He moved forward helping her up onto her feet, setting down a glass of wine in the process. She stared at him in amazement. This castle was too weird. Half demons living among demons, humans helping kill the enemies of the demons, demons who like to play dress up, and a wolf demon who helped Kagome to her feet. Too confusing.

"Umm…" She backed away as soon as she was standing, but found the hidden passage closed.

"How did you get here? There wasn't anyone coming through the door." The wolf looked behind her where she had seemingly appeared out of thin air from.

"Umm…" She continued to stare at the wolf as she continued to back away. He took note of it and then gave a small smile.

"Hey, what are you scared of for? I won't bite you!" He chuckled, picking up his wine glass again. "Say, what's your name?"

"Uh… Kagome." She replied.

"Hmm…. Kagome…? Has a nice ring to it!" He said grinning. "My name is Koga. I am the young leader of the great wolf demon tribe. Of course I believe you could already tell by your reaction. What's a beautiful human girl, doing among such swine?" He asked smoothly, like a true player.

Kagome stared at him in embarrassment for a while. "What's a wolf demon doing congregating with a bunch of dog demons? I thought you guys hated each other."

Koga let out a sigh. "Well unfortunately, my old man made a treaty with them, that we wouldn't fight and instead just come to each others aid when someone needed the others help." She leaned forward onto the railing of the balcony looking out upon the vast land. "We're still pretty tense with each other, but I am by law to hold up the treaty, no matter how I feel about it. Wolf's demons are strong on their family duties. They aren't allowed to singly put the whole tribe into war." Kagome never thought in her life she would live to talk to a wolf demon. She had always thought that they would kill her on sight. So she nervously leaned against the railing alongside him, looking up at the moon instead of the land. "Why are you here? You don't look like a maid to me." Koga asked searching her outfit up and down.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know why but ever since she had gotten to this palace, she couldn't help but think of the demons here as humans that she could talk freely to. She felt irritated that the Princess of the Jewel was brought to such a level. "Not much. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." She felt the breeze pick up as it ran threw her hair. Damn. Why was she conversing with a demon?

"Hey, Kagome? Why has your attitude changed so suddenly? A moment ago you dared not breathe." Koga inquired.

"Dunno. Something about this place makes my head all weird. I think I might be depressed or something, and just want someone to talk to. I don't know. But you seem different, Koga. I guess it's your smile that warmed me up." Kagome really couldn't find her reasoning's for all of this. Well if she was going to stay here in the meantime, she might as well have some one to talk to. "I guess you're the first person who's actually made me feel like I'm safe. You remind me of a friend I had." She smiled softly at Koga as her hair ran across her face in the breeze.

Koga gulped. He couldn't contain himself. "Alright! I've decided! You're the one!" Koga said excitedly, grabbing her hands in his.

"Huh?" Kagome stared blankly at him, not understanding a thing that he was saying.

"You're the one, Kagome!" He squeezed her fingers more tightly in his own. "I've decided that you're going to be my lifelong mate!"

"HUH!" Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. "When did you decide this!" She asked in a loud voice.

"Just now!" He pulled her into an embrace, hugging her tightly to his chest. "You're a sweet girl, and you're caring. Anyone can see that. I've been searching for someone like you to be my mate, and now I've found you."

"Let go of me! We just met and I'm a human!" She tried to push against his chest to free herself, but his strength over powered her.

"That doesn't matter to me! I'll make my men understand!" This was to fast for Kagome. Her head began to spin at Koga's sincerity. No way! This was just way too much for a first meeting!

"Koga! L-let me…" She strained more fiercely against his strong chest. "Let me go!" He dropped his head down and caught her lips with his. She gasped into his mouth allowing an entrance for his tongue to slip through. She tried to scream against him but his tongue began to wrestle with hers. This was it. She couldn't get herself free of his mouth or arms.

She could no longer focus on what was around them and so didn't notice when another person came out onto the balcony. She was released from the kiss as Koga had stopped to glare at whoever had interrupted them. "Let her go, you filthy wolf!" Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha trying to wrestle herself out of Koga's arms. Koga swept Kagome off her feet and jumped away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now glaring fiercely at Koga who was smirking. "Let her go she's mine!" This wiped the smirk off of Koga's face immediately.

"Wh-what!" Koga turned to Kagome, grabbing her by the shoulders. He stared at the emblem on her neck in disbelief. "It can't be…" He trailed off. "Kagome! Tell me you don't want to be with him! Tell me it's not true and I'll get you out of here. You'll come with me and you can focus on devoting yourself to me, instead of this mangy pup."

"I don't belong to anyone! Now let me go!" She shoved Koga away from herself, startling him slightly.

Koga stared at Kagome who folded her arms across her chest. "I get it. You keep her against her will and force her to serve you! I'll free her form you!" He grabbed Kagome again but was pushed away from her by the blow of a punch.

"Don't you ever touch Kagome ever again!" HE roughly grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her forcefully away.

Koga yelled after them, something about not living with the treaty, but the two didn't pay attention. Mostly because they had entered the heart of the party and the bustle and sounds raised over his voice. She stared at Inuyasha's angry face as he led her into the crowd.

"Ouch! You're hurting me Inuyasha." She tried to wrestle out of his grip but he only pulled her closer. They moved into a corner of a room and he pushed her into it. She was frightened for some reason and couldn't find out why. This was so different from how he usually acted. Then she realized. Dogs were territorial.

"Don't ever talk or even look at him ever again!" He demanded, his silver bangs shadowing his eyes. He bent over her wrist, which was still in his and then gently kissed it. Kagome who was surprised and shocked so she blushed slightly. And then a fang protruded from his mouth and he scraped it against her flesh, trickling blood onto the emblem. She winced slightly in pain, however it was over within seconds. The blood seemed to absorb into the symbol on her wrist shackles. "I hate him." He said angrily holding her hand against his face. "I don't want him to ever touch you again!" HE brought his own-clawed hand up to her cheek. She flinched away from his touch as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

This was the second time that she had been held by a man that night. He held her there for a while before releasing her and then quickly walked away. Kagome stood there stark still for some time. What just happened? Did he just mark his property? Kagome's blush deepened, and she brought a hand up to hide it, but then noticed the small cut on her wrists and her blush turned beet red. Her cut healed within seconds and she continued to stare blankly at where it had long since faded. What was wrong with her? Something was just so strange. It had to be the castle! Yeah, it was the castle…

----

Author Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took sooooooooooooo long! I had serious writers block! I couldn't even open up Microsoft word without getting irritated! I would stare at the page for hours… I feel so bad about taking so long, but if I had written it at the time it would have even suckier then it is now. I hope you all enjoy this version and it's length. I hope it lasts you a long while… Okay I guess I'll get on to the review response!

Review Response!

sexyvodka1125: I'm so happy to have you along for the ride! I hope you liked the story! If you compliment me anymore, I'll turn beet red! Thanks again! - Stay tuned for a preview of the next chapter at the end!

meme: Hi! It's great to hear from new people! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

Summer101: Thank you for the kind words! I'm glad that you liked it!

Star Fire Kagome: Thank you! Here is the new chapter! I hope you liked it! It's nice to meet you!

Christy: Don't jump! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long! Thanks for letting me know about the error! I feel kind of embarrassed that that happended…

Dracochick: Thanks for the idea! I might actually use that… I'm glad you liked the story! Thanks for reviewing!

Lil-angel-fairy: Here you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Abgle-tears-16: Thanks for reviewing, and I hoped you liked it!

INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWAY: Thank you so much for the kind words! And yes this is most defiantly an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. Those are my two favorite couples, and NOTHING is going to change that!

Chakitattyla2h8: TT Oh my god! I absolutely love you! Your review was so long! I love you! Love you! Don't worry about being lazy I do that all the time! I just get so excited when I have such long reviews because that's what I do! --; There will be some more angsty parts for both Inu and Kag, and in the next chapter definitely, Kag will feel really sorry for Inu. I'm glad you liked my storry! Stay tuned for the next chappie!

SpaceKitten: No need to beg! I have it out for you now! I'm happy that you liked it! --

Darkangel129: Well here's another update for ya! I swear I'll have the next one up sooner!

Sangome: I'm really happy that you love it! I hope you will continue to love it in the future! --

Inu-Kag-inLove: I'll have to check out your story! What's the name? I'd love to read it!

Inashosetai: Thanks! I'm glad you could feel the creepy effect! That's what I was going for! I'm happy you picked up on that! I thought it wasn't going to work at first!

Rose-chan: Well the first chapter was taken from the Prince, but I changed it a lot, no?

Gothkikyohater: Yes it is…Please continue to read it though! It's much different after the first chapter!

Darkness spreads: I have it up now! I hope you enjoyed it!

Mayiko: I'm happy you liked it! --

Preview to next chapter!

The lightning flashed through the room, revealing the furniture standing like specters before her. The thunder went off in the distance, sounding how far off the storm was. "Who's there?" She demanded into the darkness. The lightning came again flashing in the room revealing a tall figure before her bed, before the light disappeared again. She gasped trying to retreat as soon as possible, however the figures arm reached out growing abnormally long and spreading around her neck like the roots of trees. She struggled against the now deformed hand, her air cut off. The lightning flashed again as he moved forward to her side, the light flashing across his face. She stared in horror at the smile that was upon the face.

"Hello, Kagome." His deep voice mocked her in the darkness. "It's been a while." Kagome scratched at his hand, trying to free herself, uttering small gasps in between. "What was that?" He loosened his grip to allow air into her lungs.

"What…. are you doing…. here, you lame excuse…. of a half breed? Muso, how the hell did you get in here!" She glared at his face through the darkness, lightning flashing again.

"I have come with a message from my master. He is very angry at you for leaving, and he wishes me to give you a…" A smirk played upon his lips, "proper punishment."

That's an exert from the next chapter that I need to type up. Hope this can satisfy you guys for now! Sorry once again for being so late in updating!


	9. Chapter 9 A Night To Remember

Cobra's Bite

Chapter Nine: A Night To Remember

Bunnyasha: Yay! I'm working on it! Woot! I feel so happy!

Inuyasha: The only reason you're writing it is because Sesshomaru was glaring at the back of your head the whole time. (Bunnyasha glances at Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: …

Bunnyasha: (Sweat drops) Heh, heh… Anyway… I'll be moving onto the next chappie or I might be run through Sesshy's Tokijin-Ow! I'm sorry Sesh, but-ow! Okay, okay! Onto the story!

Chapter 9: A Night To Remember

Kagome had finally settled down into her room, after the exerting ball that she had just attended. She had quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and then tossed herself into her large bed. She rolled around, deep in thought, silently going over the night's events. She blushed slightly remembering the feel of Inuyasha's lips against her hand. She quickly shook it off and sighed, deciding to fall asleep.

Sleep did not come as quickly as she had wished, for a storm began to brew off in the distance and she was plagued with the loud crashes of the thunder growing louder and louder as the storm grew closer. She was tossing and turning in her light sleep, sweat producing on her brow. She felt hot and feverish, plagued by nightmares.

Blood was all around her, and soaked her hands in the dream. She was tattered and running around desperately, searching for an escape. Thunder crashed in her ears and she awoke immediately. Something was going to happen. It was going to happen tonight.

The lightning flashed through the room, revealing the furniture standing like specters before her. The thunder went off in the distance, sounding how far off the storm was. "Who's there?" She demanded into the darkness. The lightning came again flashing in the room revealing a tall figure before her bed, before the light disappeared again. She gasped trying to retreat as soon as possible, however the figures arm reached out growing abnormally long and spreading around her neck like the roots of trees. She struggled against the now deformed hand, her air cut off. The lightning flashed again as he moved forward to her side, the light flashing across his face. She stared in horror at the smile that was upon the face.

"Hello, Kagome." His deep voice mocked her in the darkness. "It's been a while." Kagome scratched at his hand, trying to free herself, uttering small gasps in between. "What was that?" He loosened his grip to allow air into her lungs.

"What…. are you doing…. here, you lame excuse…. of a half breed? Muso, how the hell did you get in here!" She glared at his face through the darkness, lightning flashing again.

"I have come with a message from my master. He is very angry at you for leaving, and he wishes me to give you a…" A smirk played upon his lips, "proper punishment."

-X-X-X-

Inuyasha was restless. His claws itched and he couldn't sleep. So he resorted to pacing back and forth through his room in the dark. The cold marble floor didn't do much with the heat he was feeling. He had removed his shirt and continued pacing anxiously. This storm was making his ears itch. They began to twitch in annoyance. Something wasn't right; he knew it and it annoyed him that he couldn't discover what it was. He paced past the large balcony window, and he paused, staring through the glass and up toward the sky.

The sky was dark and cloudy, the rain clouds finally settling in. He stared up in astonishment, when for a moment the full moon shone through the dark clouds above. Then it happened. Inuyasha received a very sharp blade to his side, piercing through the flesh. The blood poured from his new wound and the attacker stood with his blood-drenched sword.

The attacker stood there waiting for the prince to fall dead. The attacker gasped in surprised when a small laugh erupted from the white hair that covered over the boy's face. Two sharp canines shone in the moons brief light, turning up in a smirk. "That was a big mistake." Said a voice that most definitely did not belong to Inuyasha. The attacker stumbled backward as his own blood began to pour from his own wounds.

Inuyasha sadistically licked the blood from his claws, his bangs finally uncovering his face revealing two red eyes glowing in the darkness. "You ready to die?"

-X-X-X-

Kagome flailed against the strong arm of Muso, trying desperately squeezing some air through her air pipes. Kagome scratched her nails through his skin, cuts producing where she had cut through the flesh. She began to kick around with her legs to get the man off of her. Muso smirked at her failed attempts as he moved his face down closer to hers.

He inhaled her scent, taking in the intoxicating scent of lavender and perfume. "Why this certainly brings back memories…" Muso whispered in a seductive voice.

"You… bast…ard…" Kagome was able to breathe out in short breaths. "Those are… HIS memories…not yours…" He chuckled as the memories of another man flooded to his senses. The feel of her skin, her natural scent, and gentle smile. He pressed his lips against her ear, breathing against it sensuously. She was able to gasp as he began to slowly release her throat.

"How I have hoped for a moment like this." Muso began to nip at Kagome's ear playfully as she began to squirm disgustingly away but was pinned down with his deformed arm.

"Get off…" She cringed, hating the feel of him against her. "Stop it…" Muso just began to lick the bottom of her earlobe.

Muso's memories swam back to him, and the feelings and emotions he had once felt for this girl came rushing back. _She smiled at him the sunlight kissing her face._ "Kagome, I love you." He whispered with all meaning in her ear.

She closed her eyes against the tears, feeling them begin to surface. "St-stop it!" She choked out.

"I want you to be with me, to be happy…"

"Stop it!" She shouted, her voice shaking. "Those are not your words!" She cried. "Do not steal those words from him and replay those lies through my memory!" She tried to turn her face away from him desperately trying to avoid his face. "You have no right to say words that do not belong to you." He stared at her with a sad expression on his face.

"You still do not believe me?" He questioned. "I have developed these feelings on my own, they are not memories from that monster." He squeezed on her throat again reminding her of her position. "I myself have decided what these feelings are. Do not toss it aside as though it were nothing!" But he was cut off there as she had stabbed a knife threw his arm. He retreated his arm away in pain releasing her and falling backwards. He stared at her in shock and then realized that she had stored the knife beneath her pillow. She had retreated to the opposite side of him and began to retrieve the air that had been stolen from her chest.

"What the hell does Naraku want with me now?" Kagome demanded, resisting the urge to rub her sore throat. She glared angrily at Muso, holding the knife out defensively in front of her.

Muso studied the difference in how she had acted when she had lived in the palace with him and the others. She had changed, grown stronger, and had been through much pain. He still could remember the amnesia she suffered from and the lie that she lived through everyday. "He wishes for you to return to his side. He still has many uses for you." Muso said in a despicable tone.

"I don't want anything to do with that twisted fuck!" She screamed. Muso shrugged his shoulders.

"You do realize that it has nothing to do with what you want, but with what is commanded of you. He controls our lives, our thoughts, our very hearts." He had made a few gestures with his arms as he had talked but had stopped to smirk at her. "Enough chit chat. Let's go. Naraku is awaiting your return." He darted across the bed to attack her, as she in shock quickly tried to move back.

The two ran head on into a fight neither holding back. Muso obviously had the upper hand, with his arm that mutated on will and changed into various shapes. Soon afterward, Kagome was covered in cuts, her right arm greatly cut up. She was growing tired and it would be obvious she would have to submit at some point or another. She was soon pinned to the ground again, the hand wrapped about her throat trying to knock her unconscious. She began to lose herself but heard a persistent nagging voice at the back of her head.

"_I care for you so much, yet you always look away. Those feelings are ridiculous and foolish, not beautiful."_ Something in Kagome snapped. Muso pulled back in pain, reaching for his eye. The knife protruding from his right eye. Kagome then got up gripping her right arm tightly. "I will never give up… I WILL not lose to you!" A flash of energy erupted from her pushing Muso back. He crashed through the balcony window and lay on the floor. The two glared each other down, both breathing deeply for air. His hair billowed in the stormy wind, the rain blowing forcefully against him. Muso sighed before getting up and jumping over the ledge. He would retreat for now. But Kagome knew very well that this was nowhere near the end.

Kagome had to get out of the room where the rain now blew freely threw. She pushed against her door, finding it easy to push open. She stumbled into the dark hallway and gasped at what she had found. The hallways had been painted with blood. She leaned against the wall and slowly began to stumble along the wall, tired and panting. She struggled to stay awake as the loss of blood began to get to her. Eventually fatigue came upon her and she fell to the floor. She struggled to sit herself up, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Falling deeper into the darkness.

-X-X-X-

Sesshomaru ran his claws through another opponent, his talons swiping through their vital points the blood getting all over his hand. He sped through them destroying his opponents as he ran like a flash threw them. He had stopped when his opponents had all fallen dead around him.

Someone had attacked the palace or at least had laid siege on it. He was now fighting his way threw low level demons attempting to somehow find the one giving orders, and destroy them. Sesshomaru didn't really like the idea but he really had nothing else to do.

Sesshomaru paused when he felt a prickle of something across the back of his neck. He turned down a hallway to come face to face with a blood painted hallway. He smelled Inuyasha's girl down this hallway. He turned down it and shortly afterward discovered her. He stared down at the girl, blankly. Slowly the girl began to stir. "Nnn…?" Her incoherent mumbling was slightly annoying to him. She fluttered her eyelids open and immediately noticed Sesshomaru brooding above her. She stared up into his eyes, unwavering her gaze, which almost made him lose his cool. "Was someone here?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. "Was it you or…" She trailed off as she began to search the hallway for the presence she had earlier sensed. She then stared down at her arm and discovered it had been healed completely. "Did you heal my arm?" She asked in astonishment, admiring the craftsmanship.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the idea, turning a cold shoulder away from her. "Don't lump me in with someone who actually gives a damn." Sesshomaru said coldly walking the opposite way he had come. "If you don't want to be killed, I suggest you pick up that weapon and keep moving." With that he disappeared into the night.

-X-X-X-

Kagome had been left to try and follow after Sesshomaru down the hallway splattered with blood. She cringed when she draped her fingers over the walls, her fingers touching the dirty blood left behind. Obviously a battle had evolved, or a slaughter. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, but wherever he was heading was probably where this blood trail ended, and that would probably stop her problems. The safest place, Kagome was forced to admit, was by another demons side to protect her.

She noticed that the hallway ended and opened out into a series of rooms large and open. However she quickly backed away fro the room, colliding with a wall that was behind her. Her hand had been brought up to her mouth to stifle her scream. Bodies lied before her, the floor drenched with blood. The stench of death was in the air and it overwhelmed her senses. She was struck with horror and fear. Who could do such a thing? Her questions were answered.

A pair stumbled out into the open one desperately trying to escape their hunter. The hunter had no mercy on his prey, mercilessly slicing through them, calmly smiling wickedly. It was that smile that made Kagome break. _His eyes were as cold as winter itself and his lips were curled into a cruel smile as he stared out the window. That smile made her flinch with fear, and made something stir in her that she had not known was there. She stared down at her lap clutching the object in her hand, letting her brow crease deeper and deeper, clenching her fists tighter, and tighter as she began to feel her warm blood flow from the wound she was creating._

The man finished his massacre and seductively licked his fingers turning toward her. The smile still played cruelly on his lips, as a tear leaked from her eyes. Inuyasha stared back at her, all the intent of a killer playing in his red eyes. "What do we have here?" He asked in a deep voice they came as a low growl. She flinched as he took a few steps toward her. She stared with fear at the blood on the floor, on the verge of screaming in fear.

Kagome couldn't push herself any farther from him as the wall blocked her from retreating. He was stirring such fear in her at that moment that she had no other sense other than to run away from him. Her senses were rejuvenated when she remembered that this was Inuyasha, and this had to be his true colors showing. "I guess this is your true character, huh?" Kagome asked shakily but tried to relay a face of no fear.

Inuyasha's smirked widened. "I have no idea what nonsense you are babbling, nut it's not like me to converse with my prey." He moved forward his claws burning to kill, Kagome withdrew the knife and stood to defend, but she was too slow and was quickly blown back against the wall, Inuyasha's forearm pressing against her throat. She was slightly surprised that he hadn't run his claws threw her; however his new actions quickly threw away all of her questioning as he had now begun to deeply sniff her hair.

She was certainly shocked, especially when he pressed his lips firmly against hers, his tongue diving in and searching all over. She regained her senses and bit down on his tongue once again. He withdrew but only because he had finished his search. He gave a small smirk as he leaned his face down and licked her neck. "Hmmm… So that mutt went and found himself a concubine, huh? And a human one at that." This was like a whole different person.

"I am not anyone's concubine!" She yelled, but soon regretted it as he pressed against her already damaged throat.

"You haven't been taught discipline, have you?" He smirk became wider, if that was even possible. "I guess that I'll enforce it." She was shocked when his claws dug into her arm and tossed her to the floor. She quickly regained herself trying to get up. She had to grab her arm in pain and stay sitting. Inuyasha had walked around the corner disappearing for a while. In curiosity she began to inch slowly over. "Don't move." He commanded.

There she waited, frightened as hell of what he was going to do. Shortly afterward she heard the barefoot padding of his feet coming toward her, but the sound of scuffling feet could also be heard. She glanced up to see him holding a human shaped demon out in front of himself, their feet dragging on the ground, and the arms flailing weakly.

He dropped the yokai to the floor. The yokai quickly got up and tired to run away, however it was already to weak for any such exertion and Inuyasha quickly caught up to him. "Please! Please spare me!" Inuyasha ignored the yokai's pleads, digging his fangs into the flesh of the neck, killing him instantly. Kagome's eyes widened tears threatening to fall out of them again.

He dropped the corpse and turned toward her, blood trickling from the corners of his smirk. He kneeled down next to her and she wildly tried to move away from him. He grabbed her wrist and dug his claws into it, pulling her toward him. She gasped when his blood-wetted lips crashed against her own a tongue seeking entrance. A bite to her lip made her open in fear, but she almost coughed when the blood Inuyasha had been storing in his mouth poured into her own. She pushed against him with her free wrist, almost choking on the blood, but he would not release her, and she had no choice but to swallow the fowl elixir of life.

Soon after he ended the kiss. Smiling wickedly he moved in on her own neck sinking his fangs into her flesh. He recoiled slightly staring at her. "You've been hanging around a wolf, I see. Well I'll just have to wipe off that disgusting stench." He continued with the bite at her throat only without a killer's intent. "You are mine now." He said as he pulled away, her wound spilling out her own life force. Kagome was too frightened to respond.

-X-X-X-

Sango slashed through another demon coming back to back with Miroku. The two were awoken by the sound of attack and had met in the halls when fighting through the demons that were sent to assassinate them. Miroku threw another sutra and turned his head to speak to Sango. "They just keep coming!" He complained knocking aside a demon coming after Sango, switching sides with her. "There must be hundreds, no thousands!"

Sango knocked aside three demons in a blow as her demon cat Korari bit onto a nearby demon. "I can't recognize them as belonging to one group or clan of demons. They must be just a bunch of demons hired for assassination." Miroku placed a barrier along the corners of the room and chanted a Sutra, destroying the demons within the room.

Sango took the moment to retrieve her sword out of a demon's corpse. "I agree. But who would want to attack the Taiyokais? And for with what are these demons being paid with?" He prepared to run through the barrier to attack the next group of demons outside of it. "Demons are naturally greedy, so they don't usually act so eager on raids."

"Exactly, it makes no sense." Sango also readied herself to attack as Kirara stood besides her growling deeply. "The Taiyokai have no enemies unless the wolf demon tribe has betrayed us."

"No, it wouldn't be them. If the wolf demons attacked they would send wolf demons, not an assorted army." He glanced at Sango dressed fully in her demon hunting attire. A true warrior to the end.

"I guess we'll have to find out." She said turning to him with a determined smile upon her face.

"Yes, lets." Miroku too smiled as the two ran through the barrier slashing through the demons as they ran past.

-X-X-X-

Kagome, for the next amount of time, was lead along, with this bloodthirsty Inuyasha, killing and then forcing her to watch or drink from his victims. She was so incredibly tired by the end of it all that the taste of blood did not overwhelm her anymore. The first few times she had to relieve herself but was swiftly punished with having more blood forced down her throat. This was a sick and twisted way of showing power. She had never seen so much death in all her life. Nor tasted it.

She now sat on the floor, her eyes blankly staring at the scene of yet another victim. Her eyes widened at the instance of death but then reverted when he came to her side again. He roughly grabbed her, forcing her to meet his eyes. She winced then quickly tried to turn away from the blood red orbs. He grabbed her chin to make her not see anything else.

"Please." She whispered.

"You already know how I take demands." He revealed those white canines again.

"Please Inuyasha, stop this." Inuyasha began to evilly cackle as he lifted her from the front. He smirked down at her, lifting her up on her feet dangling slightly off the floor.

"Why?" he asked inquisitively, clearly amused by her begging.

"Because this isn't you!" She yelled lifting her head to meet him with a heated gaze.

His clawed hand at his side twitched slightly. "How would you know? You barely even know me." He spat in her face, the anger rising in him.

"I know enough that you are not as twisted as you are now!" She argued. "You're not the demon from before! You're a monster! —" She was cut off when slammed against a wall angrily tossed backwards by the twisted Inuyasha.

"Learn your place, bitch." He reached down again to grab her. As he leaned down her hands extended up to be placed on either side of his temple. She lightly brushed her fingers across the skin before grabbing with more force as a blue light protruded from her fingers. _'Come back…'_ She thought to herself, chanting over and over, searching for the hidden personality of before. Inuyasha began to screech in pain, trying desperately to remove himself from her grasp. Still she searched, deeper and deeper. Finally she found a hint of the former Inuyasha, reaching out a hand to draw him back out again but was smacked against the wall again as Inuyasha backed away from her, holding his head which was bleeding on each side. "You _bitch_!" he hissed, grabbing her roughly and dragging her from the forearm.

She winced in pain as he grabbed both of her shoulders to shake her. He slapped her across the face and dropped her on the floor. He paused, staring down at her before speaking. "I see you need to learn more discipline. I'll make sure you can't use those fingers ever again." He threatened.

However Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air, staring dangerously at a large door before them. Kagome lifted her head to see the large Taiyokai crest against the door that was left open to a crack a person could fit through. It was too dark to see beyond the door but a foreboding presence emitted from behind the door.

Kagome, let out a small sound of surprise as Inuyasha forced her up roughly, and grabbed her wrist. He then began to head to the door and drag her along with him. They went through the crack to come out to a large room. She couldn't see much through the darkness but the sudden flashes of light fro lightning showed what lay beyond the darkness. It didn't take Kagome long to realize that this was the King's royal chambers. She stared at Inuyasha's back and quietly whispered. "What are we doing here…?"

Inuyasha squeezed her wrist tighter, before replying. "Something's not right…" She almost inquired what he meant, but he spoke before her. "Keep quiet, I won't save you if something happens." She shut her lips tightly and tried to make out any familiar shapes, such as a humanoid one. The flashes of lightning only made to confuse her farther but she could tell someone was there when Inuyasha abruptly stopped, causing her to almost ram into the lethal demon. She squinted before them, and finally made out the shapes of three figures.

The lightning flashed again and Kagome gasped, recoiling in horror. There upon the kings bed was a drastically deformed body of what used to be a demon assassin. Among the bloody mess, was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, however, Sesshomaru had his claws protruding through their father, the blood seeping among them. Inuyasha made no move, so she could only guess he was surprised. The flash of lightning once again revealed the trio before her; this time she caught a better glimpse of Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

Sesshomaru removed his arm, his father falling to the floor, his blood collecting around him. Sesshomaru then turned as he laid his eyes upon Inuyasha and Kagome. The two stood there, the air intensifying and choking off Kagome's aura. Inuyasha, she presumed had returned to his senses, however he made a small scoff as he lifted his head to stare into his brothers eyes. "Well isn't this interesting? The "Great Lord Sesshomaru" has killed his own father. I guess that means you're not invited to the funeral." The demonic Inuyasha mused a fang gleaming in the light.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows creased in anger. "Silence half breed." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha clashed their claws together as Kagome shrank back, trying to find a way to get out of the throttle of the battle. The two attacked each other fiercely as she watched with fear of being sliced. Weren't they brothers? Why where they coming at one another as though they intended to kill? Sesshomaru seemed to be having the advantage while Inuyasha just crashed in with no strategy and no thoughts of keeping himself unharmed.

He was like a wild dog, blindly protecting itself from the enemy. Kagome watched as cut after cut appeared on Inuyasha while a minor amount of injury appeared upon Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was thrown backward, onto his belly. He quickly got up to turn and fight but it was too late. Sesshomaru was above him in an instant drawing his hand backward to form his deadly poison claw, his fingers cracking as he did so. Up and up the clawed hand went, glowing as the poison formed in his talons. Like the lightning that lit the room his hand came down in the moment of light. She screamed out as the claws pierced the flesh while Inuyasha let out a gasp.

Inuyasha's eyes changed from red to its formal golden orbs. Blood splattered upon his face, and then slowly streaked down and off his cheeks and chin, his eyes made tiny slits as the shock hit him. His father stood before him taking Sesshomaru's mighty blow. Sesshomaru smirked that the old man hadn't died before removing his claw again. The father began to utter faint words between coughs of blood and his ragged breath. "Sesshomaru…you still…do not understand…" Sesshomaru flicked the blood from his fingertips in a downward motion as he watched Inuyasha grab their father.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his father's dying face. He stared at it before his eyes went blank and then slowly his head fell forward, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. Sesshomaru scoffed, as he watched the pair. "That's right, old man. You still need to give me something…" He reached downward to grab the broken body from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's clawed hand roughly grabbed Sesshomaru's while his claws dug into the flesh. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha who remained silent his head overcast.

"…ouch him…" He whispered. "Don't come any closer…" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's face. The hand that had grabbed Sesshomaru, dug deeper and harder into the flesh. Blood began to pour onto the ground as Inuyasha in a single movement ripped the arm off from the joint. Sesshomaru moved back in surprise staring at where his missing limb would be. He gaze then turned to Inuyasha where he watched with his observing eyes for any change. It was then he noticed the distant look in the half-breed's eyes.

He deepened his glare, turning away and walking out onto the balcony. From his feet sprang a light and he seemed to be carried away on a white cloud of fur. Kagome watched as the rain began to fill the room as she ran forward to shut the balcony doors. She watched as a two-headed dragon in the storm joined the white light, that was Sesshomaru, with a small passenger on its back. She then turned to Inuyasha expecting the blank face she had seen before but instead she saw him gently laying his father upon his bed.

The father raised his hand to Inuyasha's cheek, placing it there for a moment. The sound of him trying to speak could be heard. Kagome approached the two as Inuyasha dropped his face down toward him. Kagome moved closer picking up the ragged breaths of Inuyasha's father. "Sesshomaru was after the fang…"He wheezed, blood developing at the corners of his lips. "…He does not realize the power…I leave it to you…Inuyasha…. It is yours, the fang…and the throne…." Inuyasha shook his head fiercely.

"I don't want the throne. You have to stay alive. I will not take responsibility!" His father shook his head gently, strangely resembling the same action Inuyasha had just made.

"You must…. take care of your mother…. Now that I am gone…" Inuyasha was going to speak up but his father began to cough up more blood uncontrollably. "She is human and will not be respected without me…though you are half-demon, you are still MY son…you will take the throne and you will NOT waver…this is my last request of you, Inuyasha…" Inuyasha made a small hesitant nod, and then his father turned his head up toward the ceiling of his bed, as a small smile crept upon his face. "Remember when we used to go for walks in the meadows? All of us as a family… even Sesshomaru and your…moth…er…." Kagome bowed her in respect as Inuyasha gripped his father's hand to his face. She walked forward and hesitantly held her hand over his shoulder before placing it firmly down and squeezing.

She was silent for a while before she spoke quietly. "I'm really sorry." He didn't respond so she continued. "I never really had a father, he died when I was a baby, and so I don't know what you're going through right now. But-" she paused for a moment. "…You are not alone." She leaned forward wrapping her arms around his shoulders, remembering the time when he had been there for her, holding her hand through the night and hugging her shoulders when she wavered.

He leaned against her hiding his face with his bangs. They stood there even as other people began to pour in after the dreadful night. First were Sango and Miroku, later on Inuyasha's mother and the palace guards. But they sat there, she holding onto his shoulders and he leaning gently and quietly against her.

-X-X-X-

END

Bunnyasha: Hey! So here's the next chappie! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! For Christmas I got the Inuyasha first season box set and I'm watching it right now! I'm having so much fun watching the first few episodes! It's been so long….

Inuyasha: You've finally updated! Everyone must be angry with you still for taking to long.

Sesshomaru: …

Bunnyasha: (glances at Sesshy) … Any who I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas or Holiday! Now on to the Review Response!

-x-X-x-Review Response-x-X-x

Christy: Hi! I would gladly accept the kisses! (I'm not gay or les either, nor am I bi…) I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you liked this chapter too. I'll be writing the next one soon so look forward to it! --

dreamer1010: I am VERY supportive of Kagome and Inuyasha fanfics so more than likely this will be a Kagome and Inuyasha fic! Glad you liked it! Thanks for you're kind words! -.-

lady everest: Hi! I'm sorry if I seem a little out of character but you have to remember Inuyasha has grown up in a different environment. He is now a prince who has had problems but has been accepted and lived with his family up until now. Kagome has lived in a poor village in the same time period as Inuyasha and has been sold into slavery (Or something else hint hint) So I'm trying to go a little bit into a more character from now on since I have the royalty out of the way. Thank you for reviewing though! I hope you read more!

Darkness spreads: Hey! I'm happy you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas! Please enjoy!

chakitattyla2h8: YAY! Another long review! Thank you so much again! bows in worshipSorry the chapter was confusing, if you have any questions then please ask in the review! I really love long reviews because I myself give them! . Sorry that he's a bit out of character but as I said with lady everest (See review) they both grew up differently then in the show/manga. I'm trying not to have them fall in love too quickly because it took them awhile in the story to find and admit it… I hope she seemed to show more concern for him in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave another long review. Til next time! -

inashosetai: Sorry I took so long! But this time it was sooner, ne? I hope you enjoyed this one though!

runningfears: Here it is! I updated! Aplause please! Plum did work! (take from chobits just in case you didn't know!)

UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Thank you so much for the kind words! I'm glad you enjoy my story! I'll keep it up! Merry Christmas!

nu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen: Here you go! Don't die! Enjoy!

sexyvodka1125: Thank you! I really wanted to put Kouga inside of that chapter for some reason. It worked out differently in my mind but I was happy I could put him in it! I'm happy that someone could understand that she had found the blueprints! I applaud you! Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holiday!


	10. Picnics and Graveyards

Chapter Ten

Picnics and Graveyards

-x-X-x-

She leaned against the railing of the bridge gazing into the depths of the pond. Reflections of blank eyes stare back at her. A few strands fall over her shoulder as ripples formed on the surface of the pond. The soft pink of cherry blossoms tinted the water around them to be a light shade of pink. She shifted her gaze to her side where she met eyes with another.

Kagewaki, lord of the mansion smiled gently at her. She smiled in return, warming her face with her bright smile. "The blossoms falling look so beautiful." She heard him comment as he made his way toward her. She nodded in agreement shifting her gaze back to the beautiful sight.

"I always loved the cherry blossom festival in my village. My mother was so proud when I lead the festivities." She giggled into the sleeve of her long kimono, making the light pattern of blue bring out her eyes beautifully.

"Your village was a happy little one wasn't it?" Kagewaki asked, leaning toward her with curiosity.

"Yes, it was small so everyone knew one another. We were all related some way or another. Shindo village. My memories of that place were always the best I've ever had." She fondly gazed at Kagewaki. "Of course, it's not to bad here either. I enjoy being by your side too. I just miss Souta a little." Kagewaki made a small smile of pain, which she quickly noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Her eyes grew wide in shock. Her voice, it was gone. She quickly grabbed her throat as she tried to say short phrases, any sound that would pass her lips.

"But Kagome," Kagewaki said softly turning toward her with a malicious smile. "Your memories are dead. You have no voice to reclaim them."

Kagome sat bolt up in her bed, with beads of sweat running down her face. She felt as though she'd been running a marathon, and her lungs stung with each intake of breath. The room was dark however the sun shone brightly through a crack in the curtains. She slumped her head down onto her knees and pulled them toward her chest. These past few days had been full of death and destruction.

The "clean up" as it had been called by Miroku, commenced where anyone who didn't receive a high ranking was forced to search the palace for dead bodies and take them to the monk for a blessing of peace. Sango chipped in along with Aki and a few other devoted members of the staff who wished to find loved ones or pieces of them so they could be laid to rest with the others.

The funeral for Inuyasha's father was held a few days ago along with Sesshomaru's "funeral". As a son and betrayer of the throne he was now seen as dead to the Taiyokai bloodline. Kagome could still remember vividly the tall dark hooded figures of demons in grieving. Lady Taiyokai however, stayed stronger than ever and never cried in public once. The same went for Inuyasha who carried his father to the Black Tomb of rest. She still could see Miroku's figure at the entrance of the tomb, chanting prayers for laying spirits to rest, while Sango stood beside him, looking sadly on. These demons obviously had great respect for their fallen leader. He was given the utmost attention over all else. Everything in the palace seemed to stop. The walls and curtains had seemed to turn to black stone and the inhabitant's somber figures moving throughout its corridors.

And yet now she was haunted by memories of her foolishness and betrayal. She had tried so hard to forget about those painful memories of hurt that she had forgotten just about everything else. Her family's face was now hard to remember and was blurred through the darkened edges of her brain.

It was time to get up. Once again she had to go through another day of mourning someone she did not truly know, but felt that she should have the highest and utmost respect for.

-x-X-x-

Inuyasha had noticed an obvious change in Kagome. The hotheaded girl seemed to have transformed into a completely different person within the course of a night. She was more gentle and calm, as though the real Kagome had been unlocked during the chaos that occurred. He saw how her soul truly was a gentle one at heart and how much this whole scenario had changed and affected her. She was still slightly disobedient at times, however not to the extremes she was at before.

When morning finally broke through the tirade of that night he was 100 sure that she would have teased him for breaking down like that. But as time drew on, she never said a word. She just held him in her arms and quietly pressed her beating heart against his ears. The soft beat of life, calmed him. He no longer had any fears of what he had become and what he had done. Even when he gazed upon some of the corpses that he himself had massacred, ally and enemy, he was able to rest knowing that she had washed his hands clean.

He sat through meeting with his advisors where they accused all demon clans that were not allied with them, and even a few allies who had shaky pasts with the Taiyokai's. He never heard a word. These were all men who were just trying to point the blame at someone, not even caring that the enemies they had found belonged to any clan that they had ever encountered. He waited patiently through the accusations with his arms folded. "Is that all?" He asked coldly.

"Well, yes my lord. But we must take action! What would our allies think if we just let the aggressors get away with something like this?" The advisor said heatedly.

"Do you have any proof at all that it was them?" He glared at the lowly fox demon advisor who had spoken out.

"Well…no-"

"Then we will not take action!" Inuyasha interrupted loudly. "If we rush in there with our ears and eyes closed we'll never really figure out who the real enemy is! 'It might've been them!' or 'They could've done it!' and 'They had a grudge with your father!' are not what I want to hear. I want to know fully what bastard did this so I can give him back tenfold what he gave us! Understood you useless waste of air!" The advisors all shrank back against their chairs.

"Y-yes my lord." They all muttered in agreement afraid of the young Prince's fists.

"Then this meeting is officially over until you have evidence and know which bastard out of all the other bastards did this! And don't you come bothering me again until you do know!" He abruptly stood and stormed out of the room, growling at the guard posted by the door.

Miroku sighed from as Inuyasha banged the door against the wall on his departure. "Your mother isn't going to be too happy about your behavior, you know."

"I'll tell her I'm depressed about daddy's death and my big brothers betrayal, because we all know how much I looked up to them, don't we?"

"This isn't something to joke about, Inuyasha!"

"Give it a rest, Miroku!" With that Miroku stopped walking after Inuyasha as the demon stormed ahead. He stood behind; a solitary figure unsure of what to do about the sorry state his friend was in.

-x-X-x-

Izayoi was growing tired of hearing the advisors bicker about her son. For once she'd liked to be left alone to mourn her husband's passing and to try and rule this country on her own. But she heard the constant sound of their whining voices complaining about this and that. How did her husband ever get through a day without strangling someone!

Inuyasha was out of the question for ruling this Kingdom at once. He needed to be trained and guided so he could make the right decisions. He also needed to earn the trust and respect of his people, which would be extremely difficult for him, being a hanyou. She was also having difficulty with the people, she being completely human, however she did have respect to a certain degree from them. Their king wouldn't have chosen _any_ woman under the sun. She was from a prestigious royal family and knew what it took to have power.

Izayoi couldn't help but let a brief smile cross her lips. She began to remember her youthful days, mostly when she lived in her family's palace. There she met her soul mate in the family's personal hunting forest. There she felt rebellious when sneaking out of the gates to meet him at the edge of their safety lines. The happiness she had felt when she realized she was pregnant and ready with _his_ child was nothing compared to the sting she received when she was rejected by her father and was called traitor to her bloodline.

Now those days were long gone, and the memories that she could have still made with him were taken in a foul swoop of claws and blood. Still, she could not bring herself to hate her stepson. He was her son as much as Inuyasha was. Besides, if Sesshomaru truly was someone to hate, then she was positive that Lord Taiyokai would have killed him, or at least survived the night. No, her late husband sacrificed himself for someone or something. The trouble was figuring out what he was thinking. She would have liked to think their minds were one and the same, however she knew there was a realm that he never shared with her.

Izayoi sighed into her hand as she settled deeper in her chair. She would just have to sit back and watch. Her gaze fell upon the table to her side. Various reports and propositions were strewn about. She picked up the one atop of the pile and began to scan its contents. '_Hmm…interesting…_'

-x-X-x-

Kagome was wandering the halls aimlessly, searching for something to keep her from thinking about that awful nightmare. She rounded corners and stared at the floor, not paying attention to anything or anyone as she passed. She kept walking staring at the bricks bellow her feet and counting them as she passed. She had become lost at a million. She then decided to start over from one thousand.

_**Bam!**_

Kagome met head on with a thick body standing before her. She fell backwards due to collision and stared up at the stiff figure. It was Miroku's back and he turned to stare down at her confusedly. "Oh, Kagome! How nice to see you! Sorry, I was spacing out there." He scratched his head with one hand and reached down to pick her up with the other.

She accepted the hand and was surprised at how much strength he held when he lifted her easily to her feet and against his chest. She looked up at his face with a slight flush to her cheeks. "Miroku…? What were you spacing out about-…" She glared up at him now as her had pinched his searching one.

"Ow, ow, ow! Please Miss Kagome, do not misunderstand me! I was only checking your well being!" She shoved his hands away and her glare intensified.

"My butt is fine! I just fell over, nothing serious!" Kagome paused noticing Inuyasha's presence disappearing around the corner. "Was that Inuyasha?"

Miroku's eyes softened as he made a small smile. "Unfortunately yes. And now he's blazing through the palace in a tirade." Miroku scratched his head and let escape an exasperated laugh. "I haven't seen him act like this since he was twelve."

Kagome stared up at Miroku, sensing the change of tone in his voice. Something sounded pained. "You sound really close to him." Kagome said softly.

"Me?" He pointed at himself and began to laugh. "Well, I've been here since I was five. I was brought here to be Inuyasha's playmate because none of the demon children would play with him!" His laughter began to die down as he remembered his days of youth with Inuyasha. "He was hopeless back then. Always getting into trouble, fighting with the guards, he was harassing the two head priests and my master Mushin, getting a beating from Sesshomaru if he rubbed him the wrong way…" His laugh had died down and his smile became depressed. "He refused to play with me at first, but after awhile he realized I was the perfect slave." Miroku did chuckle but then sighed.

"It sounds like everyone here has had a good experience with the Taiyokai's, except me." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood. Miroku glanced at her with a genuine smile. He reached out and his fingertips brushed against the necklace around her throat.

"I don't know what was going through the heads of those priests, Kagome, but the Taiyokai's would have never done this to you directly." Kagome nodded her head.

"I know. I also know Inuyasha has been through a lot at the moment. You described his childhood for me. Lonely. For some reason I can't ask him to take these things off, no matter how happy that would make me. For some reason it feels like he's still a child and doesn't want to let go of a chance to have someone around." She glanced at her wrists covered with the heavy metal. "Then again I might be reading to far into this. He's probably laughing at me right now!" She said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Oh well, what will be will be…"Kagome trailed off as she stared at Miroku. The slapping sound echoed through the hallway and ringed throughout his ears.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled as he grabbed the monk by his ear lobe. "Kagome tries to warm up to you and you use that as a chance to feel her up! You have no decency as a man!"

"Ouch! Sango, wait- I can explain- Ow!" Miroku desperately tried to struggle away from her grip.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the way the two interacted. She followed Sango and the flailing Miroku down the corridors. She stopped for a second and glanced to look behind her. Maybe she could outrun her demons here. She might be able to find the strength within her and get back home. She'd just have to get these shackles removed. Stopping she remembered her dream and a chill ran up her back. The same presence she had felt nights ago. Then again, perhaps she would only destroy her demons of the past, leaving the phantoms of the present to haunt her life.

The trio caught up with Inuyasha who was sitting on the steps of the stairs to the main hall. Kagome had remembered her first time here with her grand escape. Her wrists and neck began to throb slightly at the thought of the beginning of this captivity beginning.

Miroku and Sango paused a few steps behind him. Kagome watched their pained expressions. She could tell this was difficult for them to bear. She remembered being in their shoes once when she had to explain to Souta that their father was never coming home. The apprehension, the doubt, and the fear. But she was able to sit down next to Souta then, she could do it now, no?

She pushed forward sitting down next to Inuyasha. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his two, white dog-ears twitch. "Sulking again, hm?" She rested her elbow on her knees and placed her chin in her upturned palm.

Inuyasha's hand twitched. "And what the hell would you know of it, wench? I don't give a damn about what happened! I don't give a damn about _his_ people or this damn castle!" He said coldly. She answered with a deep sigh. That threw him over the edge; he sharply turned to yell at her. "Leave me the hell alone you troublesome-" He abruptly stopped when he saw a smile on her lips. "What're you happy about?" He demanded.

"Well, that you're angry. That shows that you _do_ care about what happened, right?" Inuyasha began to growl. Kagome shot back a glare. "What I mean is, look at how pathetic you're acting! If you sulk about this thing than you'll never move on, and you'll be pitiful. People will give you what you don't want, concern and pity."

Inuyasha's face became a deadly warning. He could see a younger version of him wiping the blood from his mouth. _"I don't want their damn pity! They can just shove it up their ass! They only care because that's their job! I don't want them, I don't need it! Just go away!"_ Inuyasha grabbed her wrist sharply. "You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

The beaded hand of Miroku then smacked his head. "She's right, Inuyasha. You _are_ being pathetic." Inuyasha was tempted to punch Miroku.

"Shut the hell up, Miroku! I don't need to hear this from an ass wipe like you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you're the only one who's hurting here!" Miroku yelled back. "We're all feeling sad! You're not the only goddamn person this world revolves around!"

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku from the front of his robes, pulling his fist back to throw a punch at Miroku. "I told you to shut up!"

"Just stop it, Inuyasha!" Sango too yelled, he stopped and stared in surprise at her. "We're all upset. We all feel bad about what happened! But sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to change anything about what happened! You just don't realize that you're friends' get sad too! When you are sad, you make the people around you sad too. We all just want to be happy, but we can't do that if you don't let your father and Sesshomaru go!"

"Just shut up, all of you!" He threw Miroku against the stairs and covered his ears.

"You can try to ignore this, but it will still be here for you when you take your ears off your head." Kagome said. "If we run away from what we are scared from, and hold on to the things that haunt us, then we never grow. Humans, demons, people are like that." Kagome reached out and touched Inuyasha's sleeve. "These people care about you." Inuyasha's hands came down from his ears and rested at his sides. "If you run away and don't look back while holding on, you won't even realize the world changing around you. You'll be empty and useless. Because, in the long run, you'll get tired of running and will have to catch your breathe. Once you do, you'll be suffocated by the corroding smell of the fear that you tried so hard to run away from." He looked down at Kagome's calm face. She spoke with experience; he could tell she was talking about herself. Sango and Miroku stood in awe, listening to her speech. "They care about you Inuyasha, you going to keep them in pain, you sadist?" She smiled up at him.

He let out an insane chuckle. "Sadist? Ha!" He continued until his chuckle turned into a laugh of insanity. He stopped, gritting his teeth hard. Why were they still standing beside him? Of all people, why was Kagome giving him, her proclaimed enemy comfort. He stood stark still as he felt all his anger and fear well up in him. He had killed people, and was too weak to protect his own family! No one in their right mind should be by his side. He then realized, that they weren't beside him out of obligation. Miroku had been his friend since childhood, and Sango had been his best warrior. They stood beside him because they believed in him. And Kagome? Well he would have to figure her out. He didn't understand her sudden change in attitude, but he'd figure it out, sooner or later. "Hn. Where do you get off calling _me_ that?" He looked up, his eyes now full of confidence.

"You, my sir, are not one to talk." Kagome lifted a finger and shook it at him. "I'm not the one with a bondage frenzy." He spotted her wrists and necklace and immediately his joking exterior was smashed and he blushed.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't tried to kill me, then they wouldn't have to deal with my "_bondage obsession_"!" He yelled back.

"If you hadn't kidnapped me, I'd have been fine!" Kagome shot back.

The two were interrupted by the laughs of Sango and Miroku. "That's what we need!" Sango clapped her hands together. "We should go for a picnic on your fathers grave!" She said excitedly.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. She wanted to desecrate the dead!

"That certainly would do us some good I think." Miroku chimed in. Miroku cheerfully began to walk down the stairs with Sango by his side.

"Hm…well I didn't know him that well, but I'd be honored to have a feast with someone who earned their respect." Kagome followed after them as they left Inuyasha behind.

"Hey wait a second!" He stopped when Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Well what do you say, Inuyasha? You coming or not, sadist." He was taken aback slightly by the composure everyone had. Then he too smiled.

"You watch your mouth, slave girl. You can't go outside without _my_ permission, remember?" He fell into place next to the rest of them as they walked down the steps towards the large doors.

"You're still a sadist." All three said in perfect unison.

"Well, guess what? Since I'm such a sadist, you'll all be paying for the offering to the old man and the picnic." Sango and Miroku groaned.

"That's not fair, Inuyasha! You have the most money!"

-x-X-x-

Bunnyasha: Wow…I changed so much from what I was originally going to do with the story… I hat the way this ended…Oh well I just wanted to get this all out to you guys as a personal birthday present to myself! Happy Birthday to me! Thank you all for reading this far. Trust me there will be A LOT MORE! Hope you can all sit through this insanity and stick with it!

Inuyasha: This chapter pretty much made you the sukiest writer out there. You probably lost all of your readers by now. You never update.

Bunnyasha: I know, but I-…you don't really think I lost them all, do you?

Inuyasha: Uh oh. She's depressed. Oh well, on to the review responses.

-x-X-x-Review Response-x-X-x-

Kisshu-luv: Thank you for the review. Hope you haven't come to dislike my story because of this chapter. Don't worry, there will be plenty more fluffy (to Sesshomaru Ow! Stop hitting me!) in the future chapters, so if you stay with, you'll see more, kay? Thanks for your kind words!

Inukensgurl: Thanks for your kind words! I've updated, and hope to do it more often in the future. Keep with it, even if it gets a little crazy in the future!

unhealthy-addiction-to-mang...: Hi! I like your username! Really creative! Anyway, the truth is I'm really lazy. gasp I know what a big surprise. Actually I had serious writers block for a long time and just didn't have the inspiration y'know? Then I watched an episode of Inuyasha and was typing like the devil. Thanks for the kind words. I hope you continue to stay with me, and I do hope to update more often.

LonelyxSoul: Thank you so much for the kind review! I hope you continue to enjoy in the chapters to come!

Inashosetai: Sorry! I know I take forever, I'm really lazy and had real bad writers block. Forgive me, k? I hope you enjoyed the update and will stick with the sorry no matter how crazy it gets. Yes the water prank will be forever in my heart as well. I really wanted to have the brothers have a closer relationship, but my sister who's a Sesshy fan (to Sesshomaru Ow! Stop hitting me!) told me very angrily that he's not in character when they act like brothers. sigh I hope to write another story in the future that expresses Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's childhood. Wait for it to come out, k?

KagiHime: Thank you so much! (blushes) Although I wouldn't say it's the best story out there. Rozefire-sensei will always be my idol that I will look up to! She is an awesome writer! Thank you for your kind words though! They were greatly appreciated! (hugs)

WitchyGirl99: Thank you for the compliments! I hope to entertain you with more of my chapters in the future! Cheer for me!

hanyouxmiko990: You're right, where would we be in the world if not for a little drama? (giggle) I'm happy to meet another Inuyasha x Kagome fan! I hope I can continue to satisfy your love fro the pairing! Root for me in the future!

haunting hanyou: I hope you enjoyed the bonding in this chapter! Don't worry there will be PLENTY of bonding in the future. That previous chapter was really long though! I had to stop somewhere! Thanks and please continue reading!

Hikari Fushicho: Well they did do a clean up! (laughs) Of course the monks and priests were left to blessing all the corpses and bits and pieces that were left behind. Ew… Anyway glad you liked it!

BitcheyBabe66: Sure, I'd love to e-mail you! That'd be great! I also have AIM. I'm TsukinoShino or You should feel free to e-mail me too! Glad you enjoyed!

FaiaTenshi: Yep that is a pretty long engagement. I had actually hoped to fit Kikyo into this chapter but lost track of the time and wasn't able to squeeze her in. Oh well… maybe next time! Glad you enjoyed!

Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLoves...: I'm glad you enjoyed the theatrics! (laugh) Please continue to support me in the future! (hugs)

-x-X-x-

Bunnyasha: Well that's all the reviews I've gone through for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to send out a big thank you to all of you who have been supporting me and have started to. You're all great! I love ya! Stick with it and enjoy what comes in the future! Hopefully I'll update sooner! (sweat drops)

Inuyasha: Stop! Don't read any further! Don't support her fantasies people! She'll only drive me crazier!

Bunnyasha: As always, don't listen to him! Thanks once again! (blows out candles on birthday cake) Cake anyone?


End file.
